The Ultimate Ultimatum
by KitoH
Summary: Bunny, North, Tooth and Sandy disappeared 3 years ago. Who is going to be The Easter Bunny, Santa Claus, Tooth Fairy and The Sandman? Jack Frost. Belief is at an all-time high. But Jack is at an all-time low. And he has to bring snow as well. But how will that change when he has to make a huge decision when he finally finds them?
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to the first chapter of "The Ultimate Ultimatum". This idea was given to me by guest reviewer Iloveanimals on my other fanfic that goes by the name 'My Kit'. Feel free to check it out.**

 **Reviews, please people!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _He had been a Guardian for five years._

 _They disappeared three years ago._

 _He looked for a year, but never found them._

 _Belief was dropping._

 _He stepped in._

 _He took over._

 _Belief was at an all time high._

 _But he was at an all time low._

 _He remembered the day he lost what he only just received._

* * *

 **"I've told ya time an' time again, Frostbite! Ya don't wanna race a rabbit!"**

 **"There's a rabbit here!? Where!? All I see is a grey Kangaroo!"**

 **"Why ya little...!"**

 **"Boys! Behave! This is a meeting! Not a play date!"**

 **"Sorry, Tooth."**

 **"What he said. I apologise, Sheila."**

 **Bunny and Jack bashfully fell into their allocated seats, while Tooth sighed and shook her head at their childlessness. Sandy and North laughed loudly (or silently) at the exchange.**

 **It was one of their bi-monthly meetings and somehow they had went from 'Christmas-is-better-than-Easter' to intense banter between Jack and Aster. None of them really minded. The meetings really had no purpose other than to bring them together to spend some quality time with each other.**

 **They were about to continue the 'meeting' when the ground shook beneath them. A roar entered the room via the window that was always left open for Jack so he could come and go as he pleased. They rushed over and a few metres from the the workshop was a mass of black sand, in the shape of horses. They were closing in fast.**

 **"Hahahaha! I've been waiting for this moment for so long." Sandy turned around and silently gasped, before he was quickly dragged into the shadows. By the time everyone else had turned, he was long gone.**

 **"Sandy!" North's voice boomed across the seemingly empty room in search of his old friend, with no such luck. However, they did find someone who would most definitely know of the golden man's location.**

 **"Pitch! What have you done with Sandy?" Cried Tooth.**

 **"Well, that isn't a nice tone of voice, my dear, sweet, Toothiana!"**

 **"Don't call me that!" She exclaimed, angry tears in her eyes.**

 **"Referring to your question, Sanderson is just over at my new place. I was just being hospitable. Although, he might be lonely at the moment, so I thought you lot might want to come along."**

 **"Get lost ya scheming ratbag, and bring Sandy back!" Bunny had his boomerangs in his head, ready to fling them at the Boogieman.**

 **"No." He swung his arms in North's direction. Nightmare sand coiled around him, but no matter how hard the remaining Guardians tried, they couldn't free their unofficial leader. The sand dispersed, but North had vanished. "Ahh. I'm sure the two are much happier now. Would any of you care to join them?"**

 **"Never!" Yelled the three remaining Guardians simultaneously. Tooth flew up, ready to beat Pitch up, Bunny flung his boomerangs which were immediately followed by his egg bombs, and Jack ran forward, charging his energy to propel at Pitch.**

 **The Boogieman used this as an opportunity to shadow the Pooka away. Tooth turned when she noticed the sand rushing towards Bunnymund, and this was more then enough time for Pitch. Jack saw the sand flying towards Tooth and tried to freeze it or cut the flow off, but it still made its way to Tooth, leaving Jack to face Pitch alone.**

 **"Hmmm. You know what. I won't take you."**

 **"Why!?" taunted Jack. "Scared I'll set your own nightmares on yourself, again!?"**

 **Pitch shadowed himself behind Jack. "I'm just fixing the mistake the Man in the Moon made!" He disappeared but Jack knew he was still there.**

 **Turning slowly, he shouted, "What mistake!?"**

 **He heard a small chuckle coming from above and saw Pitch on top of the Globe of Belief. "Jack, Jack, Jack! You were meant to spend eternity alone! The only reason he made you a Guardian was to do two things. One, to stop you from continuously complaining whenever you saw him and two, they were just using you to get rid of me." He vanished again and reappeared behind the spirit, squeezing Jack's shoulders.**

 **"No! You...you're lying!" He spun around to find Pitch was at the window, backed by the millions of Nightmares.**

 **"Oh we both know I'm not! But don't worry. You won't see the Guardians again, so you can go back to being exactly what you were before. Alone."**

 **And with that, all the Nightmares disappeared with Pitch Black, leaving Jack all by himself.**

* * *

Jack Frost shook his head. He had no time to think of that horrific day. He had work to do. The Guardian got out of bed and made his way to the Island of Sleepy Sands and got himself a huge sack of Dreamsand. He towed it, all the way to Asia, placing it in the middle of the palace were the Tooth Boxes were kept.

"Alright ladies!" He called, immediately and effectively halting all of the mini-fairies. "Remember to spread the sand to EVERY home, not just the ones with the teeth!" They squeaked to show they had heard him and then immediately got back to work.

Jack rubbed his forever aching temple then flew in the direction of the Australian Outback.

Within the hour, he had reached the Warren and carefully began planting some new flowers that were to be used to paint the eggs, come Easter. It took him a good 3 hours to complete that. He quickly flew about, watering all of the original flowers then he flew, through one of the tunnels, which lead directly to the North Pole.

Another 5 minutes of flying and he was surrounded by a bunch of yetis waving papers that needed signing or approval. Jack groaned loudly. They were even worse then last Christmas!

Phil heard the Winter Spirit's distress and pushed his way to the front, gathering the forms from his fellow workers. He bellowed st them to get lost in Yeti-ish and before Jack knew it, he was alone with Phil.

"Thanks, buddy."

Phil grumbled a question to Jack. If he had been asking 3 years ago, Jack wouldn't have had a clue what he was saying, but since the Guardians had vanished, he had studied the languages so he could understand the mini-fairies and the yetis.

" _Are you alright, Jack?"_

Jack sighed and his stiff posture sagged. "No. It's the third Christmas since they...they were taken. And the search yetis can't find anything."

The search yetis, were a specialised group of yetis, who, unlike the others, spent their time looking for the missing Guardians.

Before Jack or Phil could say anything more, a yeti in a red jacket bursted in and was shouting with excitement. It was the leader of the search yetis.

" _We think we've found the Guardians!"_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Jaw drops at the reviews, follows and fans.**_

 **Oh My Moon! Thank you for all of this. Didn't expect THIS many positive reviews, for one chapter, especially the first!**

 **Oh Moon, Imma end up fainting where I lie.**

 **Right.**

 _ **Guest Reviews:**_

 _ **Iloveanimals: I hate you. Half the stories aren't completed and now I am dying over Ghost Stories! I also have several other stories to update but the you gave me this idea and my teenage brain couldn't handle it! Thank you though:) I'll consider it.**_

 _ **Snowflake: Glad ya do;)**_

 **Thank you all, and enjoy the second chapter of The Ultimate Ultimatum!**

* * *

Bunny looked around with dismay as he woke to still find them within Pitch's layer.

Tooth was chained near to the floor, several tears in her wings and bold patches over her body. Sandy was in hanging in a cage from the ceiling, his glow, near gone. North was covered in bruises and cuts. He was chained from the wall. Bunny himself, was also on the wall, right across from the door, the only thing in the way, was an artificial Globe of Belief. He was aggravating close to floor, but not close enough. If he was a bit taller, then he could open a tunnel to send a message for help. But he couldn't. That is what made it so aggravating. He had slashes across his feet, back and ears, as well as a huge stab wound in his chest.

There was a cackle and Bunny was overtaken by a fear so strong, it made him convulse violently.

It wasn't his turn AGAIN, was it!?

The door slammed open, but the figure was hidden behind the Globe. The voice, however was unmistakable.

"I should of got rid of the frost brat when I had the chance!"

This made all of the injured Guardians smile (Bunny's more pained as he was still convulsing) as they looked upon the lights that illuminated the Globe. Jack had done such a good job at keeping the belief up, and getting even MORE believers. There were areas on the globe that had nothing but lights, making it look like a toddler was left to decorate the entire Christmas Tree.

Their smiles slipped though, as the figure approached them, a wicked smirk on its face. It stepped into the light, revealing a powerful Pitch Black.

"Glad to see none of you are getting any better. I believe it's Bunnymund's turn today, am I right?" He clicked his fingers and the chains holding the Pooka disappeared.

The last thing Aster saw, was the ground spinning and the shine of a dagger coming towards his neck.

* * *

The dagger came towards his neck, shiny, short, fast and dangerous. He managed to roll aside, and he quickly kicked the Fearling aside. He looked around at the smouldering planet. He ran faster than ever before, hoping he could reach his home before anything happened. But there was no home left. What was once the home of the strongest of the Pooka, was now a smoking pile of ash.

"Ma!" He sprinted to where the kitchen used to be and saw a familiar lump of fur.

Unmoving.

"MA!" He kneeled beside her and pulled his dear mother on to his lap. He noticed her paw was tightly clenched around something. He pulled it out and tears fell forth when he recognised the picture of him getting his stripes. It was special day, because they had never seen that type of stripe on a Pooka's fur before. It symbolised a status greater than General. This made his father jealous. He didn't care though. His mother had never been so happy. He was one of the most respected for the future his stripes told him about. If only he knew, his family would never see his rise to greatness.

He cried until he heard someone shout his name. "ASTER!"

He shot off towards the direction of the shouts, before he was forced to skid to a halt as he saw the last building burn away. His youngest sister inside. 

"NOOOOOO!" He jumped into the flaming building and gathered his sister in his arms, before leaping out again. 

"Lizzy? Elizabeth!?"

She looked at her brother she admired so much with water filling her eyes. "I guess I'll never find out what my stripes are meant to be."

"Nah! Don't say stuff like tha', Lizzy!"

"I love you, Aster." And she was gone. Like the rest of them. And just like before, he did nothing to try and change that.

"Stop sulking and take it like a man, Aster." 

He put his baby sister down and looked towards the voice. It was his father. He felt his temper rise with his body. 

He chuckled darkly. "Take it like a man, ya say? What man, wouldn't break down, watching 'is 'ole family die in front of 'im!?" He shouted, his accent thicker then normal.

"Your as thick as that accent of yours, if that's what you think. Do you see me, weeping for the demise of my children and wife?"

"Nah. I don't. 'Cause if ya think I'll let the fact that Elizabeth died on 'er first birthday, slide, then yar no father nor are ya a husband. Yar a monster!" Aster snarled.

His father laughed at him. "Says the one destined to be greater then a general, but powerless to save the ones he claims to love. If I'm a monster, what does that make you?"

Aster mumbled something, incoherent.

"What was that!?" Taunted his father.

"I AM A FAILURE! AS A SON! AS A BIG BROTHER! AS A WARRIOR! ARE YA HAPPY NOW!? AFTER 18 YEARS, YA FINALLY GOT ME TA SAY WHAT I'VE BEEN DENYING ALL O' THIS TIME! YAR FAMILY'S DEAD AND I FINALLY ADMIT IT! ARE YA HAPPY NOW!?"

Without waiting for an answer, he pushed the elder Pooka into the flames of the still burning building, watching the last of his race die, with sick pleasure.

* * *

"Dingle, get the main room ready! Francis, gather the Senetials! No, don't worry Jingle, I'll sort out the situation with fairies myself! The Guardians are coming back!" Ever since he received the news of the Guardians location being discovered, the mischievous spark in his eyes had returned. He ran on foot, shouting orders with energy he had never had before.

After assuring him that he had everything under control, Phil shoved Jack out of the Workshop so he could get the mini-fairies.

He had never flown so fast in his life, arriving in Asia within half an hour. "Baby Tooth!"

His best friend zipped to his side, immediately asking why he was back so soon.

"Baby Tooth! You won't believe it! The search-yetis know where the Guardians are! Think you have any fairies to spare for the meeting!?"

The little fairy squeaked with delight at the news before, gathering a bunch of fifty mini-fairies, including herself.

"Come on! We have to hurry!"

They sped off to the Pole and found the elves, yetis and senitals awaiting his arrival. He flew to the front and everyone silenced.

He looked around at the creatures he had been working with for three years, thrill in his eyes. "The Guardians have been found!" He declared to the joyous shouts of all who were there.

"CALM DOWN!" He yelled, his voice holding no menace. "This is a big year for us all. Belief is higher then ever before, and the Guardians will be returning to us before New Years!"

This was met with even more cheers from everyone else in the room, except for Baby Tooth. She looked at her friend, properly for the first time since they met. Before, his eyes lit up with happiness, glowed with pain and flashed with anger and while there was a little light from them, they looked...dead. Underneath his now near lifeless blue orbs, were dark bags, showing he rarely slept well. How could he? His family was taken and he was left in the same state he had began in. Alone. Sure he had the elves and the yetis and the fairies and the senitals, but they couldn't provide the same warmth the Guardians could.

He no longer ran around like a child on sugar rush, but instead held himself like an adult that had the responsibility of the entire family on his shoulders. And he had more that. He had the weight of the Children of the World. It was too much for one spirit.

She was vaguely aware of his orders for everyone to help deliver the presents while he went to rescue the Guardians. She looked to the moon and clasped her hands in a silent prayer.

' _I hope he returns to normal when the Guardians come back.'_

Unfortunately, luck was never on the side of Jack Frost.


	3. Chapter 3

**OH MOON!**

 **I was meant to post this yesterday but it was my little cousin's birthday party and the wifi there was crap. But it's here! Right, reviews.**

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Iloveanimals: Glad ya do;)**

 **Snowflake: Thanks.**

 **WARNING : THIS EXPLAINS WHAT HAPPENED WHEN PITCH CAPTURED THE GUARDIANS BECAUSE SO MANY OF YOU HAVE BEEN PESTERING ME ABOUT IT!**

 **So, without further ado, welcome to the 3rd chapter of The Ultimate Ultimatum!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Sandy looked around, wondering where Pitch had sent him. He longed to shout, so as to fill the silence, but he had long forgotten how to use his voice, in any shape or form. His coughs made less noise then a feather floating to the ground. His gaze travelled upwards and he silently gasped at the Globe before him. The continents spun around in the air slowly, not appearing to have anything holding them up. Why did Pitch have this? He wanted to sign his question, but it would be futile without another person to interpretate it._

 _Thankfully, he wasn't alone for long. There was a large cough, which was immediately followed by the appearance of North._

 _"What happened?" His eyes fell on his small golden friend. "Sandy! Are you alright!?"_

 _A quick golden thumbs up gave North his answer, and he too notice the Globe._

 _"Why does Pitch have this?" He asked, unknowingly repeating Sandy's earlier question. His hand ran over the continent of Africa, marvelling at the fact that it was moving in mid-air._

 _They were again, joined by more of their group. Bunny landed on to ground with a kit-like yelp, quickly followed by Tooth's unladylike shout. The dust dissipated to reveal the Easter Bunny and the Tooth Fairy in a tangled mess. North and Sandy rushed over and pulled Aster and Toothiana out respectively._

 _"I wonder what the bloody dip-stick wants."_

 _They fell silent at that, all of them knowing the answer. Pitch wanted revenge. He was sure to return after defeating Jack as well._

 _But seconds turned into minutes and patience turned into distress._

 _"The Big Four! The last time I saw you was when I was attacked by my own creations."_

 _"Where's Jack!?" wailed Tooth._

 _Pitch materialised in front of her and held he chin so they were eye to eye. "You know, I always admired you, Tooth. So brave and powerful. The kind of material a King needs in a Queen."_

 _North saw that and immediately ran forward, swords in hand. A click of his fingers, however, left the Christmas Spirit stuck in a cage of nightmare sand._

 _Tooth pulled away, and ran towards North, putting her small hand in his large one. "I will never join you, Pitch. Not after what you did before... I have North and the Guardians. I do not need the fear from the people of Earth."_

 _"Oh well, my offer will always be up, my dear. In case, of a...sudden change in thought let's say."_

 _Aster had had enough. First, the twat had enough nerve to Guardian-nap them. Then he purposely avoids the queries about Jack and instead tries to seduce Tooth, into joining him. His foot flew towards the ground, in order to create a tunnel, but suddenly he was being lifted up by his arms. He looked up and saw chains of nightmare sand held his arms above his head. He struggled in the chains, swinging back and forth violently, in hopes that he could land at least one blow. Pitch shadowed behind the angered Pooka and began scratching him between the ears, like a pet. Nightmare sand leaked from his hand and onto Aster, causing his eyes to roll back and send him to sleep._

 _Sandy ran forward, Sand whips in hand. They lashed at Pitch, who entered the shadows. He circled them whilst staying in the shadows. "Let's make a deal. You all have a chance to battle me. One on one. If one of you win, you all get to leave. But if I win, you stay here for another year, where we will battle one on one again."_

 _The three remaining Guardians exchanged looks, before Tooth shouted "We accept!"_

 _He appeared with a chuckle and he snapped his fingers once again. The chains that were holding an unconcious Bunny in the middle of the room, flew next to the wall, causing Aster's unmoving frame to crash into it, hard. He then put Tooth in a cage next to North, before they were both slammed into the wall. He faced Sandy with a psychotic grin adorning his face._

 _Sandy's whips cracked as he waved them towards Pitch. The whistling sound it created in the air, was cut off. Sandy was shocked to see Pitch had made whips of Nightmare sand and had stopped the progress of his own weapon. "Two can play at this game, Sandman." He pulled back on his whips, untangling them from Sandy's before he swung it, hitting Sandy across his face. The Dreamweaver fell to the ground, an ugly black scar on his face. He got up, ignoring the throbbing pain it gave him. He spun his whips in a circle before he wrapped them around Pitch's leg, trying to pull the Nightmare King's feet from underneath him. Pitch Black stumbled but recovered quickly and immediately attacked, using his Nightmare sand whip to pull Sandy towards him, by the arm. He waved his hand so sand fell over the Sandman's eyes, making the little golden man fall into the first nightmare filled sleep he had ever had._

 _"Sweet Nightmares!" Cackled Pitch, throwing the smaller man into one of the cages that were above them. He looked towards a horrified Tooth. "You're next, dear." He clapped his hands and the cage holding the Sister of Flight captive, dissolved. She shot up into the air, and with a battle cry, she flew towards Pitch. However, he used the shadows to get behind her, running his hand along one of her wings, like a owner would, to their pet. No one could of foreseen his next move. Toothiana gasped at the sudden touch in her wing. He continued to stoke it, until he decided he was bored. He brought his other hand up, and he tore the wing, halfway through._

 _Tooth let out a bloodcurdling scream. Pitch revelled in the pain and fear that poured from the Warrior Fairy. He put his hands on the other wing and started to make lots of little tears, occasionally poking a hole into the wing. By the time it was over, Tooth was in so much pain she couldn't move. "Here," said Pitch, holding out his hand. "Let me help." Without waiting to see if she would even move, he yanked her up and tossed her to the ground, next to an unconcious Aster. Sand jumped out from the ground, and wrapped itself around her wrists and ankles, not being careful, if it was sliding over her wings._

 _Once he was sure, Tooth was secure, he released North, who pulled out his swords, standing in a defensive position. "Why are you doing this, Pitch? 'S no good, surely Kozmotis knows that?"_

 _To say Pitch's response was impressive, would be the understatement of the century. The Boogeyman turned purple with anger (he is red but because his skin is grey, it appears purple), and he roared in fury. Energy crackled around him, making him scarier then normal. But he wasn't focused on the fear that was coming off the Christmas spirit in waves. How dare he even mention his former name._

 _"HOW DARE YOU! LET US MAKE THIS CLEAR, NICHOLAS SAINT NORTH! KOZMOTIS PITCHINER IS GONE! DEAD! HE CANNOT KNOW BECAUSE HE NO LONGER LIVES!" He dropped his whips and punched North, causing the white haired man to drop his own twin swords. He retaliated by giving Pitch a kick to the stomach. But the Embodiment of Fear didn't feel it. He pulled a dagger out of a hidden pocket and began slicing at North's tattooed arms. North yelled in pain, and tried to back up, to where his swords lay. But Pitch kicked the weapons further away, and continue to embed his dagger in North's skin. When he finished, he used his Nightmare sand to chain him by the arms like Bunny, delighting in the hiss of pain the man gave when the sand coiled around his cut covered wrists._

 _"Hmm. Well, make yourselves comfortable. You'll be here for a nice long year." He picked up North's swords and was about to walk out when he heard a shout._

 _"Nah, ya dingo! It's ma turn!" It was Aster, wide awake, and scowling._

 _"Who..wha...HOW do you even know about the challenge in the first place!? You were unconcious!"_

 _Bunny shook his head. "Ya really gotta learn the difference between, unconcious and asleep. While Ah was asleep, I heard every word. Now let me out o' these things! It's ma turn!"_

 _"Fine. If you insist." The chains faded away, and Bunny had one of his boomerangs in paw, the other, hovering over his egg bombs._

 _They began to circle, in the free space, each waiting for the other to make the first move. They both knew their first move, would determine their success or otherwise, their failure._

 _It was Pitch who made the first move, throwing Nightmare Sand at the Pooka in hopes that his opponent would fall into a nightmare induced dream. But Bunny dodged it with ease, releasing his boomerang with three egg bombs. Pitch quickly made a wall of sand, deflecting the boomerang to Bunny's ready paw, and causing the bombs to explode with the contact. He leaped forward, ready to pull the holster off of the Pooka. However, Bunny leaps aside and then jumps on top of him. They fall into a tussling match, rolling around in order to defeat their opponent. Bunny gains the upper hand and pushes Pitch off, ready to knock him out with his boomerang so the Guardians could escape._

 _But Pitch was ready._

 _When the weapon was a small distance away, he jumped up, letting the boomerang bounce off the wall. Aster was in shock for one moment, about to leap back into action. However, that one moment was long enough for the boomerang return, hitting him at the side of his head. He fell, vaguely aware of the blood seeping out of the wound. Pitch stepped forward victoriously, and leaned down to unbuckle the holster, containing the other boomerang and the rest of his egg bombs. He held it up._

 _"I win." With a flick of his hand, he sent Bunny back into chains, like he was before. "Enjoy your stay, Guardians!" He left, with North's twin swords, and Bunnymund's bombs and boomerangs, in hand. Behind him, he left the injured Guardians to wonder..._

 _What was Pitch going to do with them?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the reviews!**

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Iloveanimals: Yeah, I've got another idea in mind, so it might not go the way you wanted...**

 **Picasso Penguin: Moon, you are impatient. You are going to kill me for this, but I haven't been working on the next chapter for Twins Tested. (Holds up teddy bear to protect myself). I've been busy with this and My Kit. But I promise after I post the next chapter on My Kit, I'll start working on it.**

 **Sofie Rose: it's fine. We all mess up on the first time. They don't exactly make it so clear about writing reviews.**

 **Anyways, welcome to the Fourth Chapter of The Ultimate Ultimatum!**

 **Enjoy and Review!**

* * *

 _It had almost been a whole year since the 4 original Guardians had been hidden in Pitch's layer. For the most part, their captor would pay them no heed. Instead, he would plan and plot, smirking when he felt the Pooka's blood boil, or when North would go into a moment of shock, because of the revolting schemes. Sometimes, however, he would have a particularly bad day, and he would come back and vent his anger onto one of the Guardians. By the time the one year mark came around, the Big Four had little wounds, but were starved._

 _Because of the lack of food, Pitch easily won the four battles for freedom, meaning they were stuck there for another miserable year. But that year was different then the last one. That was the year Jack had given up his personal search. The day when he took over the four jobs the Guardians had unintentionally left behind. The time when he launched the search-yetis, not wanting to face personal disappointment._

 _Pitch had began attacking one of them on a daily basis. While there was no order of the attacks, they had figured out how to tell who the Boogieman was going to hurt next._

 _The tears in Tooth's wings would burn, like the edges were on fire._

 _For North, his breathing would become short and restricted._

 _Sandy would feel a unexplainable pain from where he was hit on the first day._

 _Bunnymund probably had it the worse. He would start convulsing painfully and violently. His natural reflexes would try to make him curl into a ball, but he couldn't because he was dangling by his arms._

 _While this was of no use, considering they couldn't do anything about it, it gave them something to do. The hours Pitch was away, they tried to strike up conversations, but it always faded quickly._

 _The year after that passed in a similar manner._

* * *

North came out of his musings of the past and watched as Pitch brought the dagger to Aster's neck, but never touched him. He stopped a millimetre away from the fur, and when he paused there, Bunny tensed up and froze. His misty green eyes turned grey as he was being assaulted with the most painful memory he had. But the Guardians couldn't do anything except for feeling their hearts shatter into pieces which all of Bunnymund's shouts,

"MA!" It was then that North spoke up.

"Pitch! What have you done!?"

The Nightmare King's eyes glistened with a sick joy. "All I've done was caused Bunny to be pulled back to the time when he became he joined you lot."

'But he never screamed for his mothe...oh no!'

"...Yar a monster!"

North could nothing but watch as Bunny suffered what was probably the worst part of it. "Pitch Black! Please stop this!" He begged, not wanting to see Aster go through the pain of killing his father again.

"Oh North!" Exclaimed Pitch, wiping fake tears of mirth from his eyes. "Even after three years, you still think your in a position to make requests!"

Tooth looked at North's head dropped, hope draining rapidly. That was when she and the other two Guardians heard something unforgettable.

"I AM A FAILURE! AS A SON! AS A BIG BROTHER! AS A WARRIOR! ARE YA HAPPY NOW!? AFTER 18 YEARS, YA FINALLY GOT ME TA SAY WHAT I'VE BEEN DENYING ALL O' THIS TIME! YAR FAMILY'S DEAD AND I FINALLY ADMIT IT! ARE YA HAPPY NOW!?"

If Tooth could, she would've ran up and cradled the Pooka in her arms. They knew he blamed himself for not taking action to protect his family, but they had no clue he thought himself as a failure of a family member. Tooth tried to work out who he could possibly screaming at in the nightmare.

Aster blinked and tears began to flood out of his eyes. His frame wracked with each sob and he barely noticed Pitch slicing at his back. That pain was nothing to him. He just wanted it to end! He wanted his Ma! He wanted to see Lizzy's smiling face. He couldn't live with himself right now.

Pitch was about to leave when a certain Tooth Fairy shouted, "Wait! Can you at least put Aster next to me?"

His face was passive but inside he was having a war. He had a reputation as the Nightmare King as well as horrible captor to uphold. But he couldn't deny his former lover.

"Fine." He stated with a sigh. He flicked his fingers so Tooth's restrains were loosened enough for her to sit up. A nightmare appeared out of nowhere and pushed Bunny's sobbing frame next to the Sister of Flight and disappeared as fast as it appeared. Sand appeared around his legs so he couldn't move them. "But know this Toothiana. This is the only thing you will ever be requesting of me. Make any attempt at using this as a chance to escape will mean the worse for the oversized fluffball."

Tooth nodded meekly and watched as he shadowed away. She pulled Bunnymund's head into her small lap and stroked him, whispering consoling words all the while. He fell asleep, tears still streaming down his face, and she leaned her own head against the wall. Sandy had fallen into another nightmarish sleep. North was still awake, watching the whole time.

"That was brave of you, Toothie." whispered the elder Guardian. "How did you know he would be obligeful?"

Tooth turned to her current lover and answered. "I...didn't. I was taking a shot blindfolded."

The Guardian of Wonder furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "You didn't take shot. You don't have gun."

Toothiana chuckled lightly. And then her laughing began to get louder. North began to laugh as well. They laughed for the first time in 3 years.

Maybe things would finally turn around for them.

* * *

Jack looked at the snowboard in his hands. Phil had made it for his expedition for the Guardians. According to the Search-Yetis, Pitch had managed to curse the area around his new hideout so that, if someone tries to locate it with any type of magic, they would never find it. So that meant no flying.

He was due to go in an hour, after Phil and Dingle finished packing his backpack. He really insisted that her didn't need it, but Phil said he would need food and somewhere to sleep because this was going to be longer then one day.

He zoned out while the Search-Yetis told him where to go, where to stop, when to stop, so on so forth. Jack knew all of it off by heart already and was consumed by the thoughts of the Guardians.

Would they be happy he had found them?

Would they be upset he had taken so long?

Were they hurt?

What if Pitch had turned them into Fearlings?

So many questions and memories of the horrific nightmares filled his mind. There was a tap on his shoulder and he saw Phil extending a bag towards him.

"Thanks, Phil. Remember. This Christmas depends on you, while I'm away. If there has ever been a time we so badly need believers and strength, it's now." Phil grunted in reply and took a step back to show Dingle, holding a plate of snowflake cookies out. "Have any of you eaten them?" Questioned Jack. Dingle shook his head and Jack took one, relishing the taste. Unbeknownst to Phil and the others, he wasn't planning on eating the food in his bag. He knew the Guardians would need it more then him. He place a snow globe in his bag and took another one in hand. He passed it to one of the Search-Yetis who shouted the co-ordinates, before throwing the globe. A portal appeared which Jack walked up to. He looked around the workshop. He would get the Guardians back here if it killed him. After a deep breath, he stepped through, snowboard and staff in hand, bag on his back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Not really happy with this one, but it should get better. Thank you for the follows, favourites and reviews!:D Speaking of..**

 **Reviews:**

 **iloveanimals: aww! Please don't!**

 **Sofie Rose: I'll see, but knowing me it will probably mix up with the plot bunnies that constantly rampage my mind;)**

 **PicassoPenguin: I honestly don't know myself! I've got another huge plot bunny that is basically the opposite of By My Side, that I'm 99% sure I'll end up uploading! :0**

 **One Wing In The Fire: my exact thoughts uploading this chapter..:)**

 **PlaidOtaku: Aren't we all?**

 **cutecheetah23: Here you go! C:**

 **Iko: don't worry! I don't plan on stopping anytime soon!**

 **Yellowmiki98: Glad ya do;)**

 **So, welcome to chapter 5 of The Ultimate Ultimatum!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **And review! That's also important!**

* * *

Jack stepped out of the portal in South America. He had to hike to the Andes from there. He began to walk, not stopping to look around him nor stopping for food or water. He passed several burrows and nests. If he looked into the distance he could see the hustle and bustle of the humans that lived nearby. He continued to hike until he noticed the sky had turned dark.

"Might as well stop for a bit." He sat on a log in a clearing and looked up at the sky. He watched as the Moon, s-l-o-w-l-y disappeared and the Sun s-l-o-w-l-y made an appearance. His eyes only closed to blink. He didn't need the nightmares. But as he witnessed the Sun rising, his eyes closed against his will.

* * *

He woke up and looked to the sky. The sun indicated it was roughly midday. He groaned. He was behind schedule! He had to go on through the night if he wanted to make up for the time he had lost. He got up, slung his bag on his back, and began to treck through the woods. He walked silently for an hour, wondering why his sleep hadn't been plagued by nightmares. Ever since the Guardians kidnapping, he had been giving nightmare after nightmare. Some were ones that he wasn't concerned about. However, he had some that would reply in his head during the day. It always was a chore convincing the yeti or fairy he was talking to that nothing wrong.

After a while, Jack heard a rustling coming from a bush behind him. He dropped the snowboard and aimed his staff at the bush. Was it a nightmare? Pitch? Someone else? Some _thing_ else? He walked up and pushed some leaves aside with his foot. What he saw was unexpected.

Tooth was on the ground breathing heavily, as if she had ran around Asia by foot. "Tooth!" Exclaimed Jack, surprised. "What happened? Where are the others?"

"Still...Pitch's...layer...trapped..." She coughed out. She cleared her throat and spoke a bit more clearly. "Managed to escape. Was looking for help. Rest are hurt."

Jack began to panic. From what Tooth was saying, he knew he would have to assist the rest of the Guardians out. But he couldn't leave her there for Pitch to find. Nor could he take her with him. Pitch would just capture her again and would make it harder for the rescue to commence. His breathing began to feel restricted and the world started spinning. He felt a panic attack coming on. Suddenly, there was a snort from behind him. He turned around and saw a bunch of Nightmares who were obviously looking for Tooth. He shot ice at them but they flicked a tail, sending it at Tooth. He stood in front of Tooth, protecting her from the ice that bounced off them and came back like one of Bunnymund's boomerangs. He shivered when he felt his body get a little colder then normal. Oh well. It wasn't anything he couldn't handle.

Seeing he wasn't going to get anywhere shooting ice, he leaped onto one of the Nightmares. It bucked in an attempt to unsaddle the unwanted rider. But Jack Frost wasn't letting go. He held on tight and plunged his staff into the area where the 'heart' should be. It disappeared but was immediately replaced by over 20 more. Jack twirled his staff turning them all to dust, but for each one defeated, it was replaced with several. He soon realised this, and tried to think of a way out of the situation. There was scream, and Jack saw one nightmare stomping on Tooth's already injured frame. He raced forward but another nightmare grabbed his hoodie and swung him around, causing him to drop his staff. He backed up against a tree, panic-stricken. He pushed any nightmare away, if they got too close. He saw the shadows begin to close in around him. This couldn't be it! The Guardians still needed to be rescued! This wasn't the end!

Was it?

"It's over, Jack!" Jack swivelled his head to see Pitch's demonic smile. The dagger in his hand gleamed viciously before it was pushed into his heart. His screams overpowered Tooth's as the dagger came out, to reveal lots and lots of blood.

* * *

Jack awoke with a start. His hands flew to his chest and he was relieved to find no blood. It had just been a nightmare. He shuddered as he remembered the fear that had consumed him. He took off his hoodie to let the fresh air wake him up properly. His eyes wandered towards the scars on his arms. He found himself itching to make one more to join the others. Just one... No! It had taken several painful years to stop. Just one more time would put those years to waste. He just pulled his hoodie on and continued his journey.

For three full days, he walked through towns and cities and forests, not resting, for fear of another nightmare. He soon arrived at the edge of the Andes. By this time, he was exhausted. He may be immortal but in the end, he required what all other humans needed. Food and water was one of them. He heard a rumble from his stomach, which was begging for some fuel. He ignored it in favour of rubbing his eyes. Sleep was another. But how was he to sleep if everytime he was faced with his worst fears?

"Can't sleep! Plenty of time once the rest are safe!" With the reassurance of the rest that was soon to come, he began to pull himself up the mountain.

He didn't notice the shadow that followed his every move. When he was halfway, the nightmare whinnied and attacked. He fell into another nightmare filled sleep as he fell down the side of the mountain, unknowingly leaving his staff with the nightmare.


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome to the 6th chapter of The Ultimate Ultimatum!**

 **Just to let you know, I will be writing up my uploading schedule with the summaries for each story at the end of this chapter. The uploading order is also on my profile!**

 **Read, Review and Enjoy.**

* * *

There was a large thud and Pitch fell to the ground. "Wha..You!" Jack looked in the same direction as Pitch and let happiness flood his heart when he saw Aster ready to kick Pitch again. North and Sandy managed to catch up a moment later. Jack watched the three furious Guardians easily send Pitch back to his 'hole'.

"G..Guys? Your...you escaped! You're alright!"

Sandy made bunch of different symbols, flashing them so fast, no one could read them. North was busy tending to Tooth but shouted that they were perfectly fine. Bunny never wasted words and scooped Jack up into a hug. Jack forgot about the pain and let tears fall as he lavished in the familial warmth given by the hug. Aster rubbed Jack's back in a soothing manner.

Jack had never been so happy. Bunny kept rubbing his back soothingly. "It's alrigh'."

For a moment, Jack felt all the stress and weight from the Guardians' absence disappear.

"Ow!" Jack felt Bunnymund's claws cut through his hoodie and scratch his back. But Bunny didn't take any notice. In fact, he purposely continued digging his claws into his back. "Bunny! Stop!" Shouted Jack, trying to pull away. "Lemme go!" He pushed at Aster's chest and was surprised when he fell to the ground and was surrounded by all 4 Guardians. "Guys?"

"Do you honestly think we're happy to see you?" Snarled Tooth, something she rarely did.

"Wha-!"

"Hah!" Exclaimed Bunny. "He's more of a fool than I thought if that's true!"

North drew a sword and gently ran his fingers along the edge, causing a thin line of crimson liquid to drip to the ground. "You did not try to help us Jack. You left us at Pitch's mercy. So why should we show you any?"

Jack was sobbing at the harsh words from their mouths. "I'm sorry! I tried! I couldn't find you! I was just trying to do what I thought was best!"

Sandy had a scary expression on his face as he punched his hand angrily.

* * *

"Hello there, you four!" North couldn't help but groan quietly. Was he back to attack them already!? He looked to see if anyone was facing any of their usual symptoms. But all were awake and as well as they could be, except for Bunny who was in a feverish sleep. "I see the rabbit is still asleep." Stated Pitch with a frown, as he materialised in front of them. "It's a shame, really. I'm sure he would of loved to see the surprise I brought you all."

"What have you done this time!?" Shouted North.

He was quickly shushed by Tooth, who indicated Bunny stirring in his sleep. The look she was giving him, clearly transferred her message. _'It's been ages since he last rested. Now that he's asleep, I would like to keep him like this for a while.'_

"If you're this eager to see it, them I might have to wait. Keep you all in the _agonising_ suspense. Wondering," He said that with a smug smile at North. "'What on Earth has Pitch done this time!?' It would be fantastic, tasting the fear that would _pour_ of off you lot as you concoct more and more _terrifying_ ideas."

"Pitch.." Said Tooth in a low voice. "Stop with the games and tell us."

His smile only seemed to broaden at that. "Why, my dear Toothiana, should I _tell_ you, when I could _show_ you?"

He thrust out his hand and they watched in horror as the shadows and fear that danced in his palm, transformed into nothing other then Jack Frost's staff.

"What did ya do ta Frostbite!?" Tooth, Sandy, North and Pitch looked down to see Bunny lifting his head from Tooth's lap.

"I thought you were sleeping." Said Tooth, voicing everyone else's confusion.

The Warrior stood as best as he could with the restraints on his ankles. "Why.." He said with a shaking voice. "..would I sleep being held captive by this monster!? Now tell us what you have done with Jack!"

The restraints on his ankle and they were replaced with restraints on his wrists, which moved him back against the wall, where he had been before. Only then did Pitch come forward.

"I think I'd prefer to keep you in the dark." He said, tapping Bunnymund's cheek. The animal in Aster took over and he bit the Boogeyman.

"AHHH!" Pitch shouted in pain. "You'll regret that rabbit."

"Doubt it!" Said Bunny, channeling his inner brat.

North piped up. "At least tell us how you got it."

"If you insist. He was climbing a mountain on his way here but he was attacked by my nightmare and I think you can guess the rest. He's out of commission for the time being." Pitch ran his hand over the wood that had lost its glow since being seperated from Jack. "But don't think he'll be able to help you. At least, not without a price." A cackling Pitch left with the staff.

Sandy looked at the others, not being able to communicate without his Dreamsand. He knew what they were thinking.

They were happy Jack could save them, but would it be worth that price Pitch would make him pay?

* * *

 **My Kit: One-shots, drabbles and archs focusing on Jack and Bunny's brotherly which eventually turns into a father/son relationship**

 **Second Chances: At 28 years old, Jackson Overland's life is harder then he ever imagined. The MIM takes pity and sends him back to that fateful day on the lake. He becomes Jack Frost but still has memories of his past life...**

 **By My Side: What if Jack hadn't drowned alone? What if there were two Winter Spirits?**

 **The Ultimate Ultimatum: Bunny, North, Tooth and Sandy disappeared 3 years ago. Who is going to be The Easter Bunny, Santa Claus, Tooth Fairy and The Sandman? Jack Frost. Belief is at an all-time high. But Jack is at an all-time low. And he has to bring snow as well. But how will that change when he has to make a huge decision when he finally finds them?**

 **Frosted: What if Jack Frost accepted Pitch Black's offer?**

 **I'm Different And It Hurts: He always knew he was different, but that doesn't mean it hurts any less**


	7. Chapter 7

**Welcome to the 7th Chapter of The Ultimate Ultimatum!**

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Sofie Rose: Glad you did! Here's the update!**

 **Layla206: You'll find out in this update!**

 **Thanks to all of my reviewers!**

 **Exciting News! I now have a YouTube account where I will post Rise of the Guardians music videos and some stuff to do with my fics. My username is Cherry Winters (who recognises that name!?) I've already posted one. The song for it is On Top Of The World by Greek Fire. Just** **search 'on top of the world Jack Frost' in YouTube.**

 **If you have time, check it out!**

 **And now the chapter you've all been waiting for!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

His eyes opened slowly, to a blurry blend of white and grey. He blinked. Everything came into focus. He staggered to his feet, weakly. He reached out for his staff but only felt clumps of snow. His eyes widened and he looked up at the ledge he had been on before he was attacked. He could just about see the snowboard sticking out. His staff had to be up there. It just had to! Yes he couldn't use it until he got to Pitch's layer but how was he meant to help the Guardians without it. He scrambled up the side of the mountain in record time.

He didn't stop for a break. He looked around the ledge to see what was there.

Snowboard?

Check.

Bag?

Check.

Staff?

...

Staff?

...

"No! He's taken it! This is bad. Really, Really bad!" Jack paced as best as he could on the ledge. He looked up and saw the sun...rising? But it had been just after midday when he had been attacked.

Unless he had been unconscious that whole time.

He had lost valuable time. He had to make up for it.

For several days, Jack climbed up one mountain, snowboarded down the side and climbed the next. He continued until he was exhausted. The once happy Guardian of Fun was feeling laboured and tired. Unusual feelings for someone who normally had infinite energy. After he was sure he had hiked far enough to make up for the loss of time, he looked at the map the yetis had given him. It took a moment for his clouded mind to realise the map was shaking. Then Jack realised that _he_ was shaking. Being without his staff for so long had certainly taking its toll on him. He forced himself to focus. As long as he could get them back to safety. That was all that mattered...

"According to the yetis, the hideout should he here." He looked around at the vast expanse of snow and hills around him. "...somewhere..." He groaned at his fate. He was already extremely weakened and now he had to dig around the snow, while weakened, looking for Pitch's hiding place. Luck was not on his side. "..well..." He said, clicking the muscles in his hands. "Better get started."

He took a step forward and found himself falling. He screamed as he fell into the black expanse. However he couldn't help but think, 'At least I didn't have to spend hours digging.' He fell with a _thump!_ on the ground. He got to his feet, with much trouble. 'I have to get my staff first if I want to save the others. He looked around at the familiar area. It looked exactly like the layer Pitch had in Burgess five years ago.

His ears picked up the sound of whispering. But it wasn't from the fear and nightmares crawling the place. He moved towards the Glibe where the whispering was coming from.

"..help, Jack!"

"Sheila! Calm down! We can't help him. We've been stuck here for years. What makes ya think that we'll be able ta escape because Frosty's in danger?"

There was a sound like a small body smashing into metal, immediately silencing the two.

"Thank you, Sandy. Both of you. Stop arguing. This will not help us. Now apologise so we can think of a plan to help Jack."

There was a sigh. "Yar right, North. I'm sorry fur shouting at ya, Tooth. I should be giving ya hope, not taking it away."

"And I'm sorry for not remembering that Pitch has probably mixed up your head with his latest attack. I should have considered the situation first."

Jack's eyes widened in realisation.

"Tooth...Bunny...Sandy...North..."

"Wait!" The female voice said. "Did you guys hear that!?"

A Russian voice replied, "It can't be..can it?"

"Jack? Jackie, is that you?" The Australian accent floated out to Jack and it was just what he needed to give him enough courage to take that step forward.

Jack hadn't known what he expected their reunion to be like but it certainly wasn't like this.

North and Bunny hung above the ground, held by bulking chains. Each had slashes over their bodies. North had a black eye and a bruise on the side of his face. The slashes under his chains leaked blood which travelled down his arm. Bunny had a stab wound in his chest and his eyes were dull and haunted. Jack looked to the side and saw Tooth strapped to the ground. He gasped when he saw her wings had been ripped in several different places, but that wasn't the only thing ripped. Feathers had obviously been pulled forcefully from her body. It looked painful. There was a small rattling from the cages above them. Jack looked up and saw what at first seemed like a healthy Sandman. But a close look revealed the bags from restless sleeping. His gold had

faded to a mustard yellow, indicating his weakening over the years. Thin lines of black sand scattered the little man's body.

The Guardians eyes Jack the same way he did them. The Winter Child's posture was stiff and he looked more reserved. He looked tired and weak. And he was so..skinny. Did the boy not eat?

"It's...I...we.." Jack fumbled for his words as happiness exploded in his mind. "It's really you." He whispered. The Guardians felt their hearts tear at that. He sounded like a lost child, who had no clue what had been happening to him in his life. And when you thought about it long enough, that was kind of what he was. A lost, innocent child.

Jack ran forward to free his friends when a nightmare appeared in front of him. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the youngest Guardian."

Jack turned around and saw a smiling Pitch. His body itched to attack the man in front of him. To make him pay for seperating the Guardians. But he remembered that Pitch had stolen his staff.

"Let them go!" Ordered Jack, without much conviction. There was only so much respect you could gain as a weak, lanky teenage boy.

"Why would I want to do that? You've seen the scars on their bodies, they're easy to make. But the haunted look you see in the eyes of Bunny for example, that is not something you can make while causing the physical harm. It took me almost a full 3 years to make nearly enough wounds. In fact, I've only started messing with their heads recently. Bunny could tell you about that." He chuckled as Aster's fur bristled. "If I were to let go, I would need something just as valuable, if not more, in exchange."

"Then take me!" Shouted Jack without hesitation. "You and I both know you've been waiting years to get your revenge. After all, I'm the one who kept you from your latest world domination attempt. So take me. Let the Guardians go."

Pitch looked at the sand swirling around his hand, bored. "While that is true, one healthy boy is not as valuable as 4 near broken Guardians." He looked at Jack. "So no. Besides, these weirdoes would come back immediately and would most likely succeed."

"Name one thing you've done to each Guardian." Requested Jack, quietly.

This got Pitch's attention. "Well North has got some dangerous cuts that are always leaking blood..."

"Give me a dagger." Said Jack.

Pitch threw one to the boy, happily awaiting the boy's next action. The boy pulled up his hoodies arm looking at the self harm marks he had created about 200 years ago. It had taken him half a century to stop and he knew if he did this, there was a big chance he'd start again. But he didn't care. As long as the Big Four were safe by the end of this. Jack took a deep breath then pushed the dagger down into his arm. He pulled it along, keeping it deep the whole time. He repeated this several times in each arm, until his arms were pouring out blood. "Now let go of North." Pitch eagerly clicked his fingers. The bounds on North's arms vanished and the Cossack fell to the ground. Pitch made a wall of invisible nightmare sand to prevent North from interfering.

"Jack! What are you doing!?" Cried North. Jack ignored him and looked questionably towards Pitch who was excited about this turn of events to no end. "I gave Bunny a stab wound next to his heart."

Jack gave a small nod to show he heard and placed the tip of the dagger on his chest. With a small shout of pain, he pushed it in. He let it sit there, feeling the blood soak his hoodie. He could hear the Guardians shouting for him to stop this nonsense but he didn't listen. This was a sacrifice that had to be made for their safety. After a minute, he pulled it out and Bunny fell with the blood that fell from Jack's bony frame. Bunny pounded desperately against the invisible wall, wanting it to fall so he could stop Jack from inflicting anymore harm on himself. "Frostbite!" Sobbed Bunny. "Stop!"

Again Jack ignored the pleas and asked Pitch, "What about Sandy?"

"Whipped by my nightmare sand whips." Pitch replied, forming said weapon in his hand. Jack stood still, arms out as if trying to get a hug. Pitch smacked the whip at him again and again and again. Jack stood there, not even flinching when it made contact with his skin. Each smack made the Guardians sick to the stomach.

When it finally stopped, Sandy found the door of the cage open. He fell out and was caught by North who remembered the Dreamweaver was too weak to fly.

"And Tooth...?"

This question made Pitch look slightly confused. "I ripped up her wings so she can't fly but you don't have wings and you can't exactly rip the wind."

"I'll need my staff."

Pitch snarled at the request. "What's to say you won't fly off when you get it."

"I won't." Stated Jack simply. "Winter's Honour."

The Nightmare King cackled when he heard that. "Winter's Honour? Someone's serious! Here.."

Jack took the staff and felt some energy return to him. 'Good!' He thought. 'That will make this much easier." He held the staff horizontal in front of him. He put his knee up and sent the staff down rapidly at it. A scream tore from him. It hurt much more when he was doing it. He got one half and did it again. Jack did it with the other half. He put the four pieces of the ground and smashed then under foot. His cries of pain overpowered the worries shouts of the Guardians. He was in so much pain.

When all that was left was splinters he fell to the ground. He stuck his hand into his back rolled out the snow globe to the others. Tooth was free by this point and was in shock. She couldn't believe Jack did all of that for them. "Go.." He whispered.

They really didn't want to but they were never going to be able to help him when they were weak themselves. "They left with silent vows to make Pitch pay.

Jack closed his eyes and heard a victorious cackle from Pitch, before he lost his battle against unconciousness.


	8. Chapter 8

**This gets dark. Like mega, ultra, super, dark!**

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Iloveanimals: You don't know how glad I am to hear that. I was in tears when you said you were planning on backing out.**

 **Sofie Rose: Here's that update you wanted.**

 **Layla206: Glad you like it.**

 **Yellowmiki98: He's only gonna get more scarred!**

 **Guest 1: If I did that now, it would get boring quick! But it will come in its due time.**

 **Guest 2: if that was your reaction last chapter, I can't wait to see this chapter's reaction. And my brain works like that. Thinks of one idea and thinks of the polar opposite.**

 **Guest 3: I like writing depressing stuff. This update is even more so!**

 **Oh: Here is is.**

 **To all the guests! Can you please give yourself a name so I can tell who is who! Thanks!**

 **Also this is hella depressing and I'm pretty sure can be called angst! I'll let you decide.**

 **Welcome to chapter 8 of The Ultimate Ultimatum!**

 **R &R!**

* * *

They arrived to see the yetis, elves, mini-fairies and sentinels cheering and shouting them ecstatic greetings. Tooth tripped, not aquatinted with the idea of walking. North caught her with his sore, scarred arms, and she rewarded him with a small smile. However, when she stood again, a truly upset expression took its place.

Baby Tooth noticed this and immediately asked what had happened. Tooth couldn't stop the tears that fell freely at the question. Aster looked down and if you looked carefully, you could see tears falling from his face to the ground. Sandy and North exchanged sorrowful looks.

Then Phil came forward and grumbled something in yetish. Even though only North understood what he was saying, all the Guardians knew what he was asking.

"Where's Jack?"

It became too much for them. Aster ran off, deep into the workshop while Tooth turned to sob in North's chest. The Cossack hugged her close, letting his own tears loose. Sandy silently stood there, not knowing whether to stay there or look for Aster. He chose the former. Bunny needed alone time.

North explained what happened to Phil and Baby Tooth, in a low voice.

"Do you want to sit alone?" Asked Phil.

"Would be appreciated, old friend." Said North tiredly.

Phil ordered everyone back to work, reminding them Christmas was in less than a day now. Everyone reluctantly went back to work and Phil took them to an empty room, which happened to be the room Bunny was in. They sat on the bed and chairs around the room, refusing Phil's offers for food and drink. The yeti eventually left, leaving the hurt Guardians alone.

North was the one to break the silence.

"We did not deserve Jack's sacrifice."

"I still can't believe he did that!" Exclaimed Tooth, voicing everyone's thoughts. "For us." She added in a whisper.

Sandy looked towards Bunny, noticing the Pooka's wracking frame. The oldest Guardian knew that this had hit Aster hard. He thought of Jack as one would think a little brother. And especially since Pitch had resurfaced those painful memories he had hidden away, what Bunny must've been feeling was indescribable. Aster sniffed and looked at his fellow Guardians.

"North's right. We didn't deserve the sacrifice. We left the kid alone for 3 bloody centuries and he practically sold his life to the devil for us." Wiping away his tears, he stood. "I don't care what it takes. We have to get Jack back."

Sandy put a reassuring hand on Aster's arm. When the Easter Bunny looked down at him, he gave him a confident smile and a firm nod.

"We will."

* * *

Jack groaned as consciousness returned to him. He opened his eyes weakly and wasn't surprised to find himself chained by the arms like Aster and North had been. He looked down at his chest and saw the blood flowing freely from the wound. His arms ached as the chains squeezed the cuts, and the whiplashes began to become irritated, the hoodie fabric rubbing against them. What hurt the most was his very soul. He looked out in front of him and saw the tiny pieces of his staff exactly where he left them. Even if he wanted to, he couldn't fix it like he did before.

"With the amount of injuries you gave yourself, I thought you wouldn't get up at all." Jack made no move to search for Pitch's whereabouts, his focus on the splinters of what used to be his staff. Pitch followed his gaze and smiled when he saw what remained of Jack's conduit. "I wanted to try something, but I couldn't do it until you got up. Now that you're awake, I can...experiment."

The Nightmare King shadowed to the splinters and picked up two pieces. After a moment, he managed to fit them together and Jack could of sworn he felt a tiny bit of his power return to him. It must have shown on his face, because with an excited smile, Pitch tore the two pieces away from each other; he relished in Jack's scream as the tiny bit of power was torn from him. "Perfect." Grinned Pitch, snapping his fingers. The bonds restraining Jack vanished and he fell to the ground with an anguished cry. "You are going to help me, Frost. I never wanted to kill you. No. It would be an unfortunate waste of power that has so much potential. You follow my every command without question and in return, I won't lay a finger on your precious Guardians."

"And..and if I don-don't listen to your..your instructions?" Jack asked, his voice weak.

Pitch put the two staff splinters together and harshly pulled them apart, reigniting the pain in Jack.

"That." He dropped the splinters and with a flick of his wrist, every last part of the staff was relocated to a Nightmare sand pouch, which Pitch shadowed away to some unknown location. Jack sat up, gasping for air as the pain slowly ebbed away, leaving him feeling empty.

"I-I can't even stand. How can I..how can I do anything?"

"Well, if you want to keep the Big Four safe, you'll find a way." He disappeared into the shadows, but Jack knew he was still there.

"I have to get up." Jack whispered. "For the Guardians' sake." With a yell of pain, he managed to get onto his feet. He wobbled and quickly put a hand on the wall to support himself.

"I said you'd find a way. I was right, was I not?" Jack looked down as Pitch appeared in front of him. "First things first. I need to mark my property so no one else can claim it for their own."

He pulled out a dagger and Jack could see dry blood covering what was once a silver blade. His blood, he realised. It was the dagger he had used to help Aster and North. Pitch pushed him so he fell on his stomach and snapped his fingers: shadowing Jack's bloodstained hoodie away. The Nightmare King cackled as he used the dagger to carve something in Jack's back. The boy tried not to give him the satisfaction of hearing him scream but, when Pitch dragged the dagger over one of his recently acquired whiplashes, he could no longer contain it. He shouted and screamed and cried, begging Pitch to stop, to leave him in peace. Hearing the Winter Child made the Boogeyman happy beyond comprehension.

"That's right, Jack! Beg! Beg!"

Unwillingly, Jack complied.

By the end, Jack was lying in his own blood and tears, sobbing hysterically. When he realised Pitch had finished, he calmed down a little.

"Shall I tell you what I did?" Pitch asked. His grin was wider then a Cheshire Cat's.

Jack didn't answer.

"I'll take that as a yes." He said, before looking at what he considered his latest masterpiece. "'I am the property of Pitch Black.' Do you think that's good? Or shall I add something else?"

Jack shook his head quickly. He didn't want to have to go through with that again, so soon.

"Get up then!" Snapped Pitch, eagerly wanting to continue his fun. Jack made an attempt to get onto his feet, but the immense amount of blood loss had weakened him greatly. He fell to the ground with a shout.

"I said, 'get up'!" Pitch growled and, grabbing his white hair, pulled him up. Jack looked up at the older in momentary shock, blue meeting gold, before Pitch smacked his face back down. Tears flowed over the stinging red mark that glowed against his pale skin. "Rule No. 1. You're not to make eye contact with me at any time."

Jack let out a whimper of fear as he struggled to keep his gaze to the ground.

"Now," continued Pitch silkily. "Every pet needs a collar, so they can be restrained at any given time."

The Guardian of Fun's eyes widened as Nightmare Sand began to circle his neck, wrists and ankles. There was a click as the sand turned to metal upon making contact with his skin. To Jack's horror there was now a silver collar adorning his neck, with matching bands tightly fastened on his wrists and ankles. Pitch snapped his fingers and a chain appeared on the collar; it attached itself to the ground and because the chain was so short, Jack was pulled back down harshly. The young spirit's head hung down in shame.

"Here's how this will work. Every week you follow my commands to the T, I will put another piece of your staff together. If at any point, you don't listen, a piece will be taken away. If there are no pieces to take away, you will receive a different punishment. Do you understand?"

Jack nodded slowly. "Yes."

"Yes, what?" Pitch asked, a warning tone in his voice.

Jack knew what the Boogeyman wanted him to say, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't say it.

"Yes, WHAT!?" Bellowed Pitch, smacking the carving he had made on Jack's back.

Jack yelped in pain, and whispered, "Yes..Master."

Pitch's mouth twitched into a satisfied smile. "Good, Pet." He praised, patting Jack's head, smirking at how pathetic the albino looked being chained and collared to the ground. "That reminds me. You will no longer answer to the name Jack Frost. You are my servant. My slave. My pet. Do you understand?"

A tear fell to the ground as Jack answered. "Yes, Master."

"It will do you well to remember that. Now, get some rest. You begin your work at first light." He pulled Jack's hoodie out of the shadows and thrust it at the Embodiment of Winter, before leaving in a better mood than before.

Jack struggled to put the hoodie on. The chain prevented him from putting it on the normal way so he had to pull it up from his legs. When he finally accomplished the task, he lay on his side, curled up vulnerably. Tears fell down his face in a steady beat. If this was before his Guardianship, he wouldn't have bothered even taking over their jobs. But now, their safety was all that mattered.

"As long as Pitch doesn't hurt them, I-I'll be fine. They're needed. For the Guardians, anything."

Despite his pain and humiliation, Jack fell asleep comforted by the thought of the Big Four's safety.


	9. Chapter 9

**It's my birthday and I hate it so much and my depression is kicking in full force, so I decided to make myself feel a bit better, it's mega update day. The stories I hope to update today are as follows (in no particular order):**

 **\- The Ultimate Ultimatum**

 **\- My Kit**

 **\- Pitch's Philophobia**

 **\- Too Far**

 **\- By My Side**

 **i may not be able to update all of them because I have a bloody cultural day at school, but I promise to do my best. Remember, don't expect updates in any particular order.**

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Picasso Penguin: you didn't have to review all the chapters. It's enough to know you enjoy the story. But I have to say one thing. I enjoyed making Bunny biting Pitch _way_ too much. Is that bad?**

 **Yellowmiki98: Maybe soon. After i torture Jack a bit more and you with him! :D**

 **Iloveanimals: We'll find out next chapter.**

 **Sofie Rose: I don't know who loves Bunny and Jack cute moments more. Me or you!:)**

 **Please Review. It will make this pathetic day humans call a birthday, much better.**

* * *

 _Jack opened his eyes and was met with the sight of the four Guardians. He looked around and saw they were back at the Pole._

 _"Guys?" He said in confusion. How did he get here? Last thing he remembered was Pitch chaining him to the ground by the horrible collar around his neck. His hand raised and tried to feel the offending object. But it wasn't there. The metal bands that had been on his ankles and wrists weren't there either. Maybe it never happened! Maybe he dreamt it all. But when he turned his attention back to the Guardians, he noticed they looked healthy._

 _Sandy was his usual glowing gold. Tooth was hovering, her wings not having a single tear. Aster's eyes were back to their bright, intense green and his chest was completely fine. North didn't have the cuts along his arms and there wasn't a speck of blood on him._

 _How could that be?_

 _"What happened?" He asked, not able to make sense of the situation._

 _"That's not important." Stated Tooth._

 _Jack allowed a small smile to slip onto his face. "I guess it's not. I'm glad we're back together."_

 _"Yes, yes." Said North, waving his hands. "But we have something important to tell you."_

 _Jack looked at them curiously. "What's that?"_

 _Bunny was the one to answer. "Jack Frost. You are no longer a Guardian."_

 _"What!?" Jack looked like he had been shot in the heart. He might as well have been._

 _"Ya heard me, Frost. We don't need you."_

 _Jack looked between the Big Four, noticing the hostile glare they were all giving him._

 _Sandy made a picture of Jack defeating Pitch, and pulling the Guardians away from the Boogeyman. Then he made a sand X over the image of the Winter Spirit. " You got us away from Pitch. Now we don't need you." Was what the Sandman was telling him._

 _Jack felt his breathing become heavy as he listened in disbelief. "Wha..I...you...I don't understand.."_

 _Tooth let a bark of laughter escape her. "Of course you don't, you thick little bastard. We were going to take your Guardianship away from you 3 years ago, but then Pitch kidnapped us."_

 _" But now that we are free..." Sandy communicated in Sand._

 _"We no longer need ya." Finished Aster._

 _Before Jack could get another word in, North shouted at him. "Get out of here! You are no longer welcome!" When Jack made no move to leave, North lifted him by the hair, causing the Winter Spirit to yell in pain. His feet dangled half a foot from the ground. "Are you not listening?" Jack watched North's bright blue eyes turn a pulsing amber. His face became slim and grey. His beard shrunk and vanished while his short white hair stuck up and turned black. His voice had changed as well. Soon he had completely morphed into someone Jack knew only too well. "Get..."_

* * *

"Up! Get up, you useless boy!"

Jack gasped as he awoke, quickly realising that Pitch was holding him by the hair, like he was in the nightmare. When he saw the Winter Child was awake, he dropped him, letting the small frame clatter to the ground.

"What was the last thing I told you before I left yesterday?" He asked calmly, the opposite of his previous anger.

Jack drifted back and after a moments thought, he answered. "You said I begin my...my work at first light..."

"First light," growled Pitch. "Was 3 hours ago. Do you remember what is to happen if you disobey and there are no pieces of the staff to take apart?"

A look of dread flooded Jack's face as he remembered.

 _"Every week you follow my commands to the T, I will put another piece of your staff together. If at any point, you don't listen, a piece will be taken away. If there are no pieces to take away, you will receive a different punishment."_

Pitch smiled horribly. "Seems like you were listening." He snapped his fingers and to Jack's dismay, a leash appeared from the collar. Pitch took hold of it and dragged Jack along, relishing in the pained shouts as the boy tried to keep up with his quick stride. They soon arrived a room that was mostly sparse, except for a fireplace which had a strong flickering flame as well as a long metal stick which sat beside it.

Pitch let go of the leash, watching as it floated into the air by itself, attaching itself to the low celing. Jack's eyes widened as he was pulled up into the air; the collar was choking him and he found it more difficult to breath the longer he was left dangling there. He watched Pitch pick up the metal stick and hold it in the fire. Pitch did not move the stick for a good few minutes but he didn't turn his attention to the choking Winter Spirit hanging above him.

When he finally did pulled the stick out, it was red with heat. He snapped his fingers and Jack fell down like a rag doll. Jack sat up and backed up slightly when the stick was brought towards him. He could feel the heat radiating off the stick, even though it was still a good foot away from him. He finally realised what Pitch was going to do and he was terrified.

"Please don't." He whimpered, shaking his head. "I promise to wake up on time, just don't do it."

Pitch chuckled. "You don't know how much I love how you look. Pathetic. Useless. No wonder the Guardians left you."

Jack suddenly forgot about his approaching threat as he denied the statement. "I told them to leave. They'll come back for me. I know they will." His voice wasn't as convincing as he would've liked. In fact he sounded so hesitant, not knowing if what he was saying was right or not. And if he was honest with himself, that was the truth.

"They don't care about you. Jack Frost was only needed to keep them safe. Other than that, he's as useless as the garbage." The stick was extremely close by this point and the heat that came in waves off it brought Jack's attention back to the situation at hand. "Take the hoodie off." Ordered Pitch. Jack's body quaked in fear as he pulled the hoodie off. He panted in exhaustion, small activities like that, quickly tiring him out. Pitch grabbed the leash and yanked on it, forcing Jack on to his stomach. Then with a satisfied laugh, he pressed it against the carving on the Winter Spirit's back.

Jack screamed as he burned his back. First, Pitch burned him over the carving he had made on Jack yesterday. Then he lay the stick on the top of Jack's back, slowly rolling it down until he reached the waist. Jack screamed so loud, his voice was left raw and useless.

"That will teach you. Now put your hoodie on. We have a conference to attend with some old friends of mine."

Jack nodded and quickly pulled the tattered hoodie back over his head. He never noticed the tears that silently fell as Pitch took hold of the leash.

"Aww. Don't cry, my pet." Cooed the Boogeyman, wiping his tears away with a flick of his fingers. "You're better off here with me. We both know that. Don't we?"

In his raw, raspy voice, Jack managed to choke out an answer. "Yes, Master."


	10. Chapter 10

**I decided to leave Jack alone today, so we will be paying the Guardians a visit! First...!**

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Iloveanimals: Brutal is the understatement of the century...**

 **Picasso Penguin: thanks for the birthday wishes, regardless about how I feel about the day. I think you'll like this chapter.**

 **Layla206: he will be ok...eventually...**

 **Yellowmiki98: WHAT!? What did I do?! (Makes an innocent face before running off.)**

 **Sofie Rose: Poor Jack, eh? I have a feeling you'll be saying that more often... Thanks for the birthday wishes!**

 **So without further ado, welcome to Chapter 10 of The Ultimate Ultimatum!**

 **R &R**

* * *

"E. ASTER BUNNYMUND! NICHOLAS ST NORTH! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT RUNNING OUT OF THE INFIRMARY BEFORE THE YETIS FINISH YOUR TREATMENT!?"

The Cossack and the Pooka both froze mid-run at the shrill shout. And they were so close...

They sullenly walked back where they were met with fed up yetis, an amused Sandy and a furious Tooth. The moment she saw the two, she stalked up to them and pulled them into the infirmary by the ear, falling deaf to their shouts.

"Owowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowow!" They yelled in unison as Tooth thrust them towards the beds. She shoved the pair of them, under the covers. They peered up at her and simultaneously winced when they saw her glare. However, her face quickly softened and tears began to fall.

"I know you two want to help Jack, we all do. But none of us are in any state to leave the Pole, let alone make a week worth trip, by foot, to find Pitch's layer."

Sandy joined her and made a bunch of symbols which Tooth quickly deciphered. "Sandy's right. The quicker we heal, the faster we can go bring Jack back."

"We can't just wait here!" Exclaimed Bunny, indecorously. "He's with Pitch. Who knows what that bastard could be doin' ta him."

"Well, if you both keep running away, he'll be with Pitch longer than necessary."

The Cossack and the Pooka finally relented, but didn't mean they had to like it. North made to get out of bed. "Christmas was a few days ago. Need to check workshop." He explained at Tooth's raised eyebrow.

"I'll come with you." Sandy, however, pushed her into bed. He pointed at her teared up wings and the ointment a yeti was bringing over.

"Sandy's right." Said Bunny. "Yar probably tha worst outta all o' us. Ya need ta stay here too. North'll be alrigh'."

Tooth nodded solemnly and got into the bed as North left the room. The moment he did, Tooth told two of her fairies to keep an eye on him so he didn't run off, making Aster and Sandy snort in amusement.

* * *

North walked down the halls in mixed emotions. Yes, he was happy to be back at the Pole. To be back home. But he didn't like the cost it had come at.

"Ve need to work on bringing Jack back, quickly." He muttered to himself as he entered the main workshop.

The sight that greeted him, shocked him.

The yetis were doing their normal work. Making designs for new toys. Upgrading that year's most popular toy. But what surprised the former bandit was the fact that the elves were helping. Not their usual ridiculous experimenting. They were actually helping. They scuttled around, handing tools to the yetis, holding pieces of wood together in place, giving out uneaten cookies. Some were actually at their own workstation, designing.

"Shostakovich!"

One of the elves ran up and North realised that the elves and yetis alike were wearing name tags. The one that approached him was Dongle. Dongle held up a plate of cookies, one of which North accepted. He then lead the Guardian of Wonder through the workshop, pointing at things he thought might capture North's attention. Once they had travelled the whole way, North asked Dongle to take him to the Globe Room. Dongle seemed to get extremely excited when he said the word 'globe'. The Cossack soon found out why.

The Globe was ablaze with the lights of the believers. Pitch's Globe was much smaller, so it showed it in a smaller scale. Seeing the actual amount of believers they had gained was unbelievable. He knew they were still well believed in, but since he was starved and beaten for years, he couldn't originally feel the power believers normally gave him. Now that his wounds were healing and he had eaten a little, he could the feel the power flow through his veins as naturally as blood. Then North thought of something. He went over to the control panel and looked at the six buttons lined up at the top. Red for him, green for Aster, gold for Sandy, turquoise for Tooth. There was even a black button for Pitch. But North's attention was on the blue button on the end of the row. He pressed it and it was like snuffing out a flame. Almost all of the lights vanished. The only lights left, were those of the Burgess Believers.

"Impossible!" North exclaimed. He turned to a yeti that was passing by. "Tell me please, that something is wrong with Globe!" The yeti – who, according to the name tag, was called Benjamin – quickly checked over the rotation balance, the axis and a whole bunch of things. But there wasn't anything wrong. North quickly thanked Benjamin and Dongle, before turning quickly on his heel and trying to get back to the infirmary, as soon as possible.

He slammed the door open and looked in horror at the situation in front of him. Bunny was convulsing more violently than ever before and his eyes had turned grey again. That wasn't the most shocking thing, however. The most shocking thing was the fact he had shapeshifted into a young kit. He was no bigger than the length from North's wrist to his elbow. His markings were a darker blue and his usually grey fur had a blue tinge to it.

"Lizzy? Elizabeth!?" Aster screamed.

The Santa rushed over and picked up the Pooka-turned-kit, ignoring the shock his body felt when Aster unknowingly kicked him. He rocked Aster back and forth, gently shushing him. Eventually, he fell asleep, sucking his thumb as if he was truly a kit. After a moment, he put Bunny back in bed, tucking him in and watching him turn back to his normal size and form. He couldn't help the sad chuckle that passed through his lips when he saw the 6"1 Pooka still sucking his thumb.

"What was that?" Tooth asked worriedly. She and Sandy had been shaken up by the sudden screaming and neither of them had known what to do, so naturally, they were worried.

"Do not know, but Pitch has something to do with it." North scowled when he mentioned the Nightmare King. He let the anger fill him before he quickly remembered why he had come back so fast. "Where is medi-yeti?" Said yeti came over to check on Sandy. North raced over. He wasn't bothered to read the name tag. This was more important. "How long will treatment take for all?"

The medi yeti said that North and Sandy would most likely heal in two weeks because their injuries weren't extreme. Tooth would take a month at least. The medi yeti said as far as Bunny was physically concerned, it would take three weeks.

"What do you mean 'physically'?" North demanded, panicking. "Is something wrong?"

The yeti looked away, as if that would mean North would let him off. That wasn't the case.

"What's wrong?" North asked, again.

' _Something Pitch did has caused a very rare type of brain tumor,'_ the yeti mumbled. _'It is only seen in spirits. He will continue to get random "anxiety attacks" that will be triggered by remembering the memory Pitch used to cause it. There's no way for us to cure it. Pitch made sure it would be permanent.'_

The 3 Guardians let out loud (or silent) exclamations of panic and worry.

" _There is absolutely nothing we can do?_ " Sandy signed for confirmation. The yeti nodded solemnly.

The medi yeti lead the Sandman to his bed and sprinkled a little Dreamsand on the small man, restoring the smallest bit of his golden glow and sending him to sleep.

"What's wrong, North?" Tooth asked, sitting down on the edge of the bed and patting the space beside her. He sighed as he took a seat.

"Is about Jack." Tooth patiently waited for him to explain but he shook his head and gestured for her to follow him. She took his hand as they walked towards the Globe Room.

"Wow!" Tooth said in awe. Never in her life had she seen so many believers. There were areas that looked like giant beacons of light on the Globe. "I don't understand. Why is this a bad thing?" North slowly walked to the control panel and pressed the blue button again. He turned away, not wanting to see it happen. Tooth gasped and she turned to North. Tears were blooming in her eyes. He put his hands on her cheeks and gently wiped her tears away with his thumbs. "He never got anymore believers for himself." She whispered, the reality settling in.

"That is why I was upset earlier. We have many believers, so even though we are hurt and starving, we didn't get too badly hurt. Jack will barely survive with so little believers."

Tooth hugged North tightly, burying her face in his chest. "Be honest, North. Do think Jack will be alright?"

North sighed as he hugged her in return. "I don't know, Toothie." He whispered, looking for the moon. But it wasn't there. He sighed, feeling worse than before. "I really don't know."


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys.**

 **I was going to post this yesterday but on Monday I recieved news that one of my teachers had died last week during half term break. I'm a bit more touchy so I thought it would be best to wait until today to post. Hope you guys enjoy, 'cause this plot is about to get hella more confusing!**

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Sofie Rose: I'm very worried now. Please don't kill me!**

 **Iloveanimals: No way. I'm way too nice to you guys. Not all my stories can be sunshine and rainbows!**

 **Welcome to the 11th Chapter of The Ultimate Ultimatum!**

 **Read, Review, and most of all, Enjoy!**

* * *

One Week Later

* * *

Pitch cackled loudly, awakening Jack, who had fallen asleep in the corner of the layer. He felt his muscles strain. It had been two days since he had last been punished, but Pitch had made sure it had left an impression. His body was stiff with dried blood and his head throbbed. He was just glad Pitch had let him sleep it off.

That had confused Jack. For the first one or two days, Pitch had snapped at him for every mistake, giving him bruise after cut after burn after broken bone. Then when Jack became more obedient, he had backed down. Praised the boy when he did something well. If he messed up in a small way, he would be admonished gently. It was only if he mucked up seriously, that he received the punishments. Jack had constantly told himself to watch out, that Pitch was trying to earn his trust to use him. But after what had happened the day after he gave himself to Pitch, he couldn't help but trust the spirit slightly.

* * *

 _They made it to an underworld entrance, the one v_ _ia Tainaron, and Pitch put a hand out to stop Jack. Jack just kept looking down at the cloak he wore, hiding his tattered hoodie from sight. It was an inky black, and had a silky feel to it. "You cannot say or do anything without my permission." Pitch ordered in a low voice. "Is that understood?" Keeping his head down, Jack nodded, ever so slighty._

 _There was a growl which made Jack look up, only to be face to face with a giant dog. With three heads. "Cerberus." He whispered, though whether it was in fear or awe, he didn't know. Unconsciously, he lifted his hand to pet it. Pitch quickly pushed him back just before the giant dog bite his hand off._

 _"Hades!" Pitch called, never taking his eyes off of the dog. "Control your mangy poodle!"_

 _Jack saw a figure, hidden by the entrance, arrive. "Heel, Cerberus!" Commanded the figure with a tone of boredom._

 _What happened next was a flash of memories for the depowered Winter Spirit._

 _There was a snarl and two panicked exclamations. Jack stood there as Cerberus pounced towards him. Instinct told him to flee, but he didn't want to, for fear Pitch would punish him for not listening. By punish him, he meant hurt the Guardians. He was with Pitch to keep them from harm, not to thrust them into harms way._

 _Just before the huge dog reached him, someone pushed him to the ground. The albino looked up and saw Pitch just barely manage to make a shield to protect him. Once the dog hit it, Pitch let the shield fall. Then with a careless flick, he put Cerberus into a Nightmare filled sleep, seething._

 _He kneeled down next to Jack, who whimpered at the close death experience. "Are you alright, Pet?" Jack shook his head, groaning at the pain it caused. Pitch became angry. "Why didn't you move out of the way? You could've been extremely injured. Or worse."_

 _Jack answered in a small voice. "You told me not to say or do anything unless you told me."_

 _"I wouldn't have said anything if you were trying to save yourself." Pitch sighed, seemingly in annoyance. "Can you stand?" The Nightmare King asked, aware that he had pushed Jack VERY hard._

 _In answer, Jack made to stand, leaning heavily against a rock. Pitch took him by the hand and together they walked up to Hades._

 _"I apologise for that." Hades said, sounding upset. He was still hidden in the shadows of the Underworld entrance, but his dark blue eyes looked towards Jack. "Are you alright, boy?"_

 _Jack looked to Pitch, who gave him a curt nod in permission. "I'm fine, Sir." Jack answered quietly, averting his gaze._

 _The blue eyes looked at Pitch. "You were right. He's more obedient than others I have seen." Hades backed up and walked through the entrance. "Come."_

 _As they walked through, Jack's breath quickened dangerously. Had circumstances been different, his soul would currently be flying through here, leaving his body behind. Hearing his Fears, Pitch squeezed his hand reassuringly._

* * *

After that, Jack had been in and out of consciousness. Pitch had let him sleep and he was slowly getting better with each minute he slept. He had been sleeping until he heard Pitch started laughing victoriously at something. Feeling disgruntled, the young, Winter Spirit peeked up and saw Pitch looking at a swirling vortex made of Nightmare Sand.

"I can't believe it worked! That's one of the four down!" There was a small shuffling noise that caught Pitch's attention. He turned and noticed Jack looking timidly towards him. "Pet, come here." While it seemed to be said with a tone of kindness, Jack heard the underlying malice in the command. Jack quickly got to his feet and shuffled towards Pitch, who grabbed him by the hoodie and pulled him close when he was within arms reach. "I have something to show you. Concerning your precious Guardians."

Jack, who had been staring at his feet, immediately snapped to attention. "The Guardians?" He asked before he could stop himself. Despite it being only over a week since he had swapped himself for the Guardians, Jack missed them terribly and for someone hell bent on revenge, Pitch left no clue to their well being anywhere.

"Yes. Take a look." Jack looked into the swirling vortex and saw Tooth calming a convulsing Aster while Sandy tried to free North from the nightmare he was under. Both were failing miserably. After a moment, they exchanged some words and swapped. North soon woke up and Bunny fell asleep calmly. Tooth and Sandy shared relived looks before the image faded into the mass of Nightmare Sand. Jack turned to Pitch angrily. His current predicament, forgotten.

"You promised! If I stayed here and obeyed you, you wouldn't hurt them!"

"Giving them Nightmares doesn't classify as hurting them." Stated Pitch.

"What about what was happening to Bunny!?" Jack yelled, fury lighting up his eyes.

"I did that before you decided to show up." Pitch replied evenly. His eyes, however, betrayed his growing anger. They flickered like fire in the Wind. Thrashing and spreading and growing. "End of discussion."

"Bu-"

"END OF DISCUSSION!" Pitch bellowed. Jack was so startled, he fell to the ground. Looking through his snowy white bangs he saw Pitch kneel beside him. The Nightmare King stroked his cheek, making him shiver at the touch. "And you were doing so well, Pet. You had managed two days." Pitch purred, moving to stroke Jack's head.

"It won't happen again." Jack said fearfully. "I swear. Don't hurt them." Pitch just ignored the worried pleas and, channeling his powers, he poured some old magic into the Winter Teen's mind.

Jack's mind suddenly became hazy.

It was gone as soon as it happened. He blinked confused, and tried to recall what Pitch had been talking about. But he couldn't remember anything

"Do you know who this is, Pet?" Pitch asked, indicating to the swirling mass, which showed Sandy.

"No, Master. Should I?" The moment the words had fallen from his mouth, he clapped his hands over it. "What just happened?" He asked himself in horror. "What did you do to me!?" He screamed, scrambling to get away. He looked back to the image which was still in the vortex.

' _That's Sandy. The Sandman. Guardian of Dreams.'_ Jack continued to repeat this in his head. He found that no matter how many times he mentally repeated it, he forgot one thing or another. He became even more worried and tried to stay away from Pitch as he recited the information on his friend. ' _The picture is of Sandy. He's the Sandman. The Guardian of..of..oh what was it!? Dreams! Guardian of Dreams.'_

Pitch heard the boy's Fear echoing through his head, pounding against the walls of the room. It was like a glass of a fine wine. Pitch drank it up eagerly, happily listening to the silent, fearful screams.

 _'Why am I forgetting? What if it's a sign the Guardians are forgetting me? I don't wanna forget! I want to go home! I want my family! I don't want them to forget me! I don't want to forget_ them _! What if I forget everything, like I did when MiM turned me into Jack Frost!?'_

Despite the fantastic waves of fear that rolled off of the young Winter Spirit, Pitch knew he shouldn't exhaust the boy. He walked up behind Jack when said spirit grabbed his head in his frenzy. "Go to sleep, Pet." Pitch told him, sprinkling a weaker version of his Nightmare Sand over Jack. The young boy collapsed in his arms, his sleep, dreamless. Pitch chuckled at the boy in his arms. He was completely still. "Poor, unsuspecting boy. That was only the beginning of it. Within two weeks, you will have completely forgotten them. Then I can finally can exact my revenge _and_ get to keep you. Oh, this is so much better than what I had originally planned!"

After pouring a bit more old magic into the boy's head, he took Jack to his room and lay him on the bed. He then summoned the pieces of Jack's staff, piecing them together to make a quarter of the staff in total. He had been doing his for two days and Jack was none the wiser. For even though he was connected to the staff, the constant worry and fear, as well as the spell Pitch had been performing on him, was enough to weaken his mind.

Pitch grinned before he lay down himself. Even though he didn't need as much sleep as a spirit as young as Jack, he did need to rest on occasion. He stroked Jack's hair, whispering. "I cannot thank you enough, Pet. I know you're still loyal to those fools but give me two weeks, and I will have fixed that problem." He turned and was ready to drift off, when he felt skinny arms wrap around his waist. He looked back at the sleeping albino, and smirked. He slept, blissfully unaware of his surroundings or his actions. Images of the Guardians horrified faces filled Pitch's mind. He chuckled and fell asleep, all the sweet ways he could serve his revenge filling his mind.


	12. Chapter 12

**Finally! My English exam was yesterday which was the first and last one this year! That means updates should be a bit more frequent from now. Loads has happened since I last properly wrote and author's note. I'm fasting as I type, and am very panicky because my aunt is engaged and wants me to dance at her wedding.**

 **Me!**

 **Dance!**

 **I had said no originally, but I felt bad for a whole week after and it essentially guilt tripped me into doing it.**

 **So while I internally panic and scream, enjoy the chapter!**

 **But first:**

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Sofie Rose: Yeh, that's right! If you want to see what happens to Jack, then you need me alive. And thanks. I got a little scare a week after when my Granddad almost died of a heart attack, but everything's alright now.**

 **Picasso Penguin: You're far to nice for your own good.**

 **FunofFun: HE CAN FORGET! HE CAN!**

 **Layla206: If Jack could, he would thank you for the support, b since he's currently occupied, I'll thank you. Thank you**

 **Congratulations to _Layla206_ for being the 100th reviewer! And thank you all for your amazing support! I never would have thought that this twisted creation would become so popular, so quickly!**

 **No more waiting, here's Chapter 12 (already!) of The Ultimate Ultimatum.**

* * *

He groaned as his eyes blinked open. His head felt so light, it was sickening. He looked around and found himself lying in an otherwise empty bed.

"Where am I?" Jack asked himself, struggling to remember. It took a moment to click. "Right. Pitch's layer."

Any bit of joviality he had had (not that it was much) vanished. If he couldn't remember that he was stuck with Pitch, then there was something wrong with him.

What exactly?

He didn't know.

"Why am I here?" He asked himself as he sat up. His breathing began to race. He started to panic. He almost forgot he was here to protect the Guardians! How could he forget something as big as that?!

And yet he did.

The door opened to reveal Pitch. "Good morning, Pet." He purred, holding the black cloak Jack had used when they were visiting the Underworld. Jack's gaze snapped to the ground as Pitch came uncomfortably close. "We're going to visit some people today. Would you like to know who?"

 _'Not really._ ' Jack thought. But his answer was the complete opposite. "Yes, Master."

"We're going to visit the Guardians."

* * *

Sandy and North were much better than before. The medi-yetis told them to continue to eat and rest properly for a few more days. And that meant not a hair of them was allowed past the main workshop.

Tooth could walk around but she wasn't allowed out of bed for more than 3 hours a day. So she made the most of her time. While stuck in the infirmary, she had started directing her flock of fairies. Only when she was sleeping and out of bed, did Baby Tooth take over. When she was free to roam, she spent her 3 hours in the Globe Room with Sandy, where North would join them after completing his rounds.

Aster, however, was a much more serious case. The medi-yetis didn't want him to leave their care, despite his physical wounds healing faster than they predicted. In fact, he was using his own magic to heal himself. He would be well again at the same time as Sandy and North. But they feared that if he fell asleep, he would begin another seizure. While he never got them every night, they were often. If he wasn't immortal, he would have died long ago.

It took much arguing, (and Bunny getting up to demolish the medicines he was being given) but they finally relented. On two conditions.

One, the Pooka was only allowed to go when Tooth went and he had to stay with her, in case of another seizure. That one was immediately agreed upon.

Two, he had to go around in a wheelchair. We can all imagine the hissy-fit he had when the second condition was enforced. But finally, he relented. He made sure to groan about it, but whenever Tooth was getting up, he would pull himself into the chair. Tooth would push him to the Globe Room and he would push himself back, so he exhausted himself enough to sleep without dreams and nightmares.

It actually worked. The more tired he was, the less chance of seizures he would have because he couldn't have a dream or nightmare when shattered.

The Guardians were sitting currently next to the fireplace, discussing ways to free Jack from Pitch.

"This is hopeless!" Exclaimed Tooth as North pointed out a fault in Sandy's plan. The Guardian of Hope glared at her. "Sorry," she winced. "But it's true! That's the fifteenth idea we've had today and none of them are even near suitable!"

"One thing's been on my mind." Bunny announced. Attention was turned to him. "Why did Frostbite give himself up for us?"

Uncertain glances were his answer.

A light bulb appeared above Sandy. He created the image of a Toothbox and a Snowflake.

"That's it!" Tooth gave whispered instructions to a nearby fairy. The little fairy zipped back a few minutes later, holding a Toothbox with a familiar face on the end. "Jack's memories." She told them. "Maybe if we look at them, we can see why he helped us." Tears flooded her eyes. "Because it just doesn't make sense. We neglected him for so long and he saved his. He could've chose not to but he did."

"I think this is good step to take. Maybe we can get some ideas." Everyone nodded at the Cossack's words.

Tooth was about to tell them what to do when there was a 'whooshing' sound behind them. They turned to see black sand covering every inch of the globe. Two figures appeared at the top once the sand dispersed. The second one was hidden behind none other than Pitch Black.

"Pitch." Aster growled from his wheelchair, wanting nothing but to shred the bastard to pieces.

"Now, Now, Bunnymund!" Admonished Pitch. "Calm down. We don't want you to have another seizure." Nightmare Sand appeared to slither between his long fingers and Aster decided he would be more useful awake and not seizing.

Sandy made some rapid symbols with his sand, demanding Jack be returned before he unleashed his wrath upon the King of Nightmares.

"Tut, tut. Sanderson! I thought you knew it was bad to lie. We both know you're too weak. If you were in any condition to battle, you would've come for me long before."

"Why are you here?" North bellowed, fed up of Pitch's dodging around the point (and fed up of the Boogeyman in general).

Pitch's smile, dropped into a thin line. It was time to get down to business.

"I've brought your precious Winter Spirit to see you. One. Last. Time."

Pitch turned to the figure behind him, and dropped his voice so none of the Guardians could hear him. He grabbed the collar on Jack's neck. "You remember the instructions, correct?"

* * *

 _"This is the last chance you have with them_ _._ _You follow my rules to the T, or else it will be the worst for them."_

 _Jack nodded as he slowly pulled on the black cloak._

 _"One. No matter how many times you mention me, you must still refer to me as your Master._

 _Two. If they call you 'Jack', ignore them. That's no longer your name and you will no longer respond to it._

 _Three. Anything you have heard in my meetings with Hades must not be mentioned."_

* * *

"Yes, Master."

"Good." Pitch hissed. He turned back to the Guardians. "I give you 15 minutes with him. And don't you think about spiriting him off to some 'unknown' location. I will find him, and he will suffer for your actions."

Pitch pushed Jack off the Globe. The boy barely managed to land on his feet.

Jack looked up at the Globe and saw Pitch mouthing, "I'll be watching." Before melding and hiding in the shadows.

The young Winter Spirit hugged the cloak around himself tighter than necessary. He felt uncomfortable in such bright lights after being shadowed from place to place with Pitch.

Tooth was the first to step forward. "Sweet Tooth?" She put her hand against his cheek and Jack couldn't help but lean in at the motherly touch.

It took a moment for Jack's brain to begin functioning.

This was Tooth?

She wasn't like what Jack remembered. When he thought of the Guardian of Memories, he thought of a proper fairy. Not this hummingbird/human hybrid that was in front of him now.

But there was no doubt in his mind. This was definitely Tooth.

"It's me." He whispered in a shaky breath. Tooth immediately hugged him close, murmuring about how she'd thought she'd never see him again. He hissed in pain when Tooth squeezed him and she quickly pulled away.

"Jack, what's wrong?"

Jack opened his mouth to answer but then remembered.

* * *

" _If they call you 'Jack', ignore them. That's no longer your name and you will no longer respond to it."_

* * *

He quickly snapped his mouth shut and looked around at the others. They all looked different from his memory. Bunny was taller and much more fit compared to the image in his mind.

Sandy was shorter and looked older.

And last he remembered, North was meant to be more...round and was meant to wear a hat. Wasn't he?"

"Frostbite, you sure you're alright?" Jack released a small breath. Pitch said when they called him 'Jack'. He never said anything about nicknames.

"Yeah, just shocked."

"You are not only one." Everyone turned to North. "Is very suspicious." The Russian continued. "Pitch never let us see you when we were with him. Why let Jack?"

* * *

" _This is the last chance you have with them."_

* * *

" _I've brought your precious Winter Spirit to see you. One. Last. Time."_

* * *

Jack gulped. It sounded so eerie. He made it obvious he would never see them again. But Jack didn't know why Pitch was letting him see them in the first place. However, the Winter Spirit was sure it was no good.

Gold sand flew into the air and Jack looked at Sandy. The shapes were too fast for him to depict, however, North had no problem.

"You are right, Sandy. We have very short time before Pitch returns."

"Mate, are you sure you're alright?" When Jack looked at the Pooka, he noticed piercing green eyes analysing him carefully. "What did Pitch do? You're not as mouthy as normal."

"I'm fine. Really. How about you? Are you all okay?"

North sighed heavily. "We will be fine."

Jack nodded and there was an uncomfortable silence.

Tooth noticed beads of sweat appear on Jack's forehead and how he continuously pulled at the hoodie that was underneath. "Why don't you take off that cloak?" She suggested.

"No. I'm fine."

Tooth was about to argue when she saw something on Jack's back when he pulled at his hoodie, yet again.

"Sweet Tooth. What's on your back?"

Jack's eyes widened and he took a step back. "It's nothing."

What Jack didn't notice was Bunny and Sandy silently creep up behind him. They counted to three in their heads and simultaneously pulled the cloak and the hoodie off Jack's skinny frame.

Jack wanted to hide, but the Guardians had seen it.

North and Sandy looked horrified while Bunny and Tooth were ready to shoot off and murder Pitch.

"I am the property of Pitch Black." North read slowly, his large eyes taking in the whiplashes and burns that adorned Jack's back like some sort of sick piece of art.

"Mate, we need to get ya to the infirmary. Ya can get infect-."

"NO!" Jack screamed. The four stared at him.

"Why not, Sweet Tooth?"

"No! You can't! Master will get angry!" It took three seconds for Jack to realised what he had said, but the Guardians heard immediately.

"Jackie." Aster said, wheeling forward in the wheelchair. "What did ya just call Pitch?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Guest Reviews:**

 **Sofie Rose: Argh! i know i said they'd be more frequent but life just seems to be getting in the way more often! Don't bring Bunny into this. 'My Kit' stresses him out enough and Easter's coming up.**

 **No dawdling! Get the tissues ready!**

 **Welcome to chapter 13 of The Ultimate Ultimatum!**

* * *

Jack's eyes widened, and if it wasn't for the fear that shone in his gaze, it would've looked comical. He snatched the cloak away from Sandy, tossing it over his shoulders, hiding the horrifying markings from sight.

"Please..." He begged, stepping away from those he trusted. "I'm trying to protect you."

"By getting hurt yarself?" Aster asked, unable to keep his voice from cracking, just slightly. But Jack could see the flame in Aster's eyes. It was one of protectiveness.

"I'll be fine, Cottontail." Jack attempted to joke. "You've gotta look after yourself, old man."

"Hey!"

At the Pooka's indignant expression, Jack felt a memory float to the front of his mind.

* * *

 **Four Years Ago**

 **"I swear, Jack, I will find ya!"**

 **Jack stuffed his fist in his mouth, fighting against the urge to shout a cheeky retort. Instead, he carefully poked his head out, to see if Bunny was close by.**

 **What had started out as a friendly race, had now become an epic game of Hide-And-Seek in the Warren. If Bunny couldn't catch him in the next hour, Jack would've won.**

 **Which is why he had to be extremely careful.**

 **At the moment, Jack was hiding in the tunnel in which Sophie had run out of on the day before the Easter of 2012.**

 **The Spirit of Winter's head snapped back, as he spotted familiar grey fur. He could only Hope Bunny hadn't spotted him.**

 **He groaned silently when he heard Aster call, "I can sense Hope, as well, mate!"**

 **Jack pressed himself against the wall of the tunnel, doing his best at muting his breathing. Unfortunately, despite not actually being a rabbit, Bunnymund shared many traits with them. That included his sharp hearing and, if possible, even sharper nose.**

 **The albino had been so caught up in his thinking, that he hadn't noticed the tickle of warmth next to his ear**

 **"I believe I now get ta dump ya in the rivers of dye."**

 **Jack yelped, while Aster chuckled. However, the Pooka was confused when Jack had recomposed himself with a grin.**

 **"You haven't caught me, yet!" He leapt into the air and shot off. Over his shoulder, he cried, "Run, run as fast as you can! You can't catch me cuz you're an old man!" The boy cackled at the indignant cry, increasing his speed. He couldn't risk Aster catching up.**

* * *

Sandy grabbed him by the shoulder and made a few z's in Dreamsand.

"Have you at least been getting some decent sleep?"

"Yeah, I have." The Sandman raised an eyebrow. Jack held up his hands in the universal gesture of peace. "I mean it!"

Jack was slightly amused by Sandy's brotherly concern, reminiscing an event similar to this one.

* * *

 **3 Years Ago**

 **Sandy flew over Burgess, letting streams of Dreamsand travel to the sleeping children. He was due to go to a Guardian meeting but was waiting for a certain Frosty teen. The two had agreed to travel to the meeting together, completing any remaining work along the way.**

 **"Sandy!"**

 **The Sandman turned and grinned in greeting. Jack flew over and landed on the cloud of sand.**

 **"We'd better get going. I've finished here but I've gotta make a small flurry on the coast."**

 **Sandy nodded and let the cloud of sand begin to drift forward.**

 **For a while, Jack told stories of the past week, while Sandy listened. He was proud when he heard how the Winter Spirit had comforted Pippa: the girl's father was in the hospital after a bad crash, and she was worried he wouldn't make it out alive. Jack proudly told Sandy how he assured her he would get better, before taking her to bed early with a story to calm her down.**

 **Sandy was proud, indeed. It was obvious from the glimmer of brotherly pride within his golden eyes.**

 **The elder Guardian was about to inquire about Jamie and the rest of Jack's small group of believers when he noticed dark circles under Jack's eyes.**

 **A few z's appeared in dreamsand appeared before Sandy pointed to Jack.**

 **"Have you been sleeping?"**

 **Jack grinned sheepishly. "I've had short naps here and there." He automatically went to rub the back of his neck. A tell-tale sign he was lying.**

 **Sandy immediately made a pillow of Dreamsand in the middle of his cloud. He pointed at it, furiously, his meaning obvious.**

 **"Sleep."**

 **Jack chuckled. "What about my work at the coast?"**

 **"I'll wake you up when we get there."**

 **"Alright!" Jack held his hands up in surrender before laying on the pillow. It didn't take long for the Dreamsand to take effect. As his eyes fluttered shut, he felt a blanket, most likely made of sand, cover him. "Thanks, Sandy." He mumbled, hearing the Dreamsand shift in a familiar pattern.**

 **"Sweet Dreams."**

* * *

"What has Pitch been doing to you?"

Jack turned to North, who was crying openly. He felt surprised at this action, North wasn't one to cry, but also upset. He walked to the Russian. "It's not important." Jack assured him, keeping his voice steady. "You've just gotta focus on keeping the kids safe, okay?"

"What are you talking about? We must look after you, as well..."

"Come on, North. You used to be a thief! You've handled worse alone!"

Both Jack and North grinned, remembering the night Jack was told.

* * *

 **North burst into the room. He had been carving, his imagination refusing to let him sleep until the idea came to fruition. He had heard Jack shout and had immediately run to see what was wrong.**

 **"Jack. What is wrong?"**

 **jack sat there, in pyjamas, sweating profusely. "Bad dream." He croaked.**

 **North quickly grabbed the glass of water on the bedside desk and gave it to Jack, steadying his hand so it wouldn't escape his shaky grip.**

 **"Was it Pitch?"**

 **Jack shook his head. "M...my death..." Jack whispered in horrified confusion. "It was in more detail than I remembered."**

 **North wrapped his arms around Jack. "Calm down. You are safe." He rocked the boy back and forth a bit until Jack stopped shaking and his breathing was at a more reasonable rate. "Will you be able to sleep?" He asked, worried.**

 **Jack shook his head. "I don't...I don't think I can." He answered truthfully.**

 **"How about story?"**

 **Jack chuckled. "I'm not that young, North!"**

 **"Nonsense! No one is too old for story!"**

 **He began his tale of a young man who's closest companion was a horse named Petrov. He met a young girl named Katherine who changed his life forever.**

 **"Then, the Djinni robot..." North laughed lightly, watching Jack rub his eyes in an attempt to stay awake.**

 **"Don't 'yawn' stop!"**

 **"I will finish, tomorrow." He promised.**

 **He tucked Jack in, and just as he was about to leave, the boy asked. "The thief? He was you, wasn't he?"**

 **"Yes."**

 **Jack's eyes momentarily widened in Wonder. "Santa used to be a criminal!"**

 **"Good night, Jack!"**

 **"Night, Dad." He was half asleep, barely cognitive, so he most likely didn't hear himself speak. However, it had the same effect on North either way. The Cossack's grinned from ear to ear.**

 **He stood there, waiting till the boy closed his eyes and his soft snores echoed the room, before he left, deciding, he too, should get some shut eye.**

* * *

"Sweet Tooth..." The boy turned to Tooth, who gently wrapped her arms around him. He breathed in her scent, reminding him of his mother.

"Please, Tooth." Jack whispered. "Don't cry. Otherwise, I will, as well."

Tooth shook her head. "My little baby. I should be looking after you." She pulled away, cupping his face in her hands, wiping his tears with her thumbs. "You shouldn't be looking after me."

Jack hugged her fiercely. He didn't know how close he had gotten to Tooth, but he remembered the day it started.

* * *

 **"-sgow, sector 3, two molars, one canine. Chandigarh, sector 17, a lateral incisor, three canines, six molars. Oh, hey Jack!"**

 **Tooth stopped her constant chatter to see the hooded teen approach her. She continued to instruct her fairies, however, spoke to Jack at the same time.**

 **"-venteen molars. How are you, Jack? Dublin, sector 9, twelve molars, five canin-wait no, make that six."**

 **"I-I'm fine."**

 **The fairy paused momentarily before telling Baby Tooth to take over for a minute. Jack stood on one of the lower grounds of the palace, hood up, staff supporting his weight.**

 **"Is everything alright, Sweet Tooth?"**

 **Jack looked up at her, giving a tired grin. "Y...yeah." But the sparkle of his eyes indicated unshed tears.**

 **Tooth lead him to her Lagoon and they sat together at the edge, just listening to the regular bustle of the palace.**

 **"You're lying." She stated, keeping her gaze focused on the memorial. "What happened?"**

 **The newest Guardian took a deep breath, obviously preparing to lie, but Tooth turned her head to raise her eyebrow, and he sighed. "I had...had a fight with Aster."**

 **He sat there, waiting for Tooth to tell him to never bother her with something so trivial ever again. But, instead, she asked, "What happened?"**

 **"I was bored, and it's Winter in the South, so I thought I'd pay him a visit. He seemed kinda stressed, preparing for next year to make up for this year." They both gulped at the memory of Bunny's breakdown after Pitch had destroyed the eggs. "He said if I didn't have anything better to do, I had to get lost. I tried to get him to relax but he lashed out. He kept screaming about how I always screwed up his holiday, how I never bothered anyone else. He kept threatening to hit me, but he didn't." Jack chuckled dryly. "All things considering, I'd say I got out lucky."**

 **Tooth didn't share his humour. "What else did he say?"**

 **"I...i offered to help him but he snapped that I helped last time, and look how that turned out. He said that I deserved to be alone for another 300 years for all the trouble I've caused. I left while he was still talking."**

 **Tooth narrowed her eyes. "And you didn't do anything to provoke him?"**

 **Jack looked towards her curiously, pulling down the hood to run a hand through his hair. "I called him Kangaroo once. Before I realised he wasn't in a good mood. Then I stopped trying to annoy him."**

 **Tooth grabbed his hands. "I'll speak to him."**

 **"No!" Jack cried before continuing in a lower voice. "No...I don't want him to get angrier."**

 **"You're a Guardian, whether Aster likes it or not. If he can't treat you with the same respect he gives us, then I'm going to put him in line."**

 **"A-Alright. But, not now! Later." Jack said. "He won't listen if he's still angry."**

 **"Okay." Tooth agreed and they continued to look at the memorial. "Promise me something, Jack."**

 **"Hmm?"**

 **"Don't hold on to the bad things. That's what Aster does, and that's why he's always so angry. He never stops to think about the good Memories. The things that make him happy. Memories can make and break a person. To hold onto all the bad ones makes a person cold and angry. Good Memories keep a person happy. Promise you'll only remember the good things. That you won't let the bad things shape your life."**

 **"I promise."**

 **They fell back into a comfortable silence.**

 **"Thanks."**

 **Tooth jumped slightly, the sudden speech startling her. "What are you talking about?"**

 **Jack twiddled with the drawstring of his hoodie. "For listening." He mumbled bashfully.**

 **The fairy pulled him into a hug. "Of course, sweetie. I'm always here if you need me."**

 **He smiled, genuinely, then rested his cheek of her shoulder. "Thanks, Mom."**

 **He didn't need to see her face to know Tooth was smiling brightly.**

* * *

"Well, isn't this just adorable?"

Jack jumped, clutching Tooth a little tighter, his breathing a little heavier, his body a little shakier.

"Pitch!" North's booming voice echoed. All of the Guardians, sans Jack, searched for some sign of the shadow-man.

It was Sandy who saw Pitch, just behind Tooth and Jack. But before he could point it out, the Boogeyman violently yanked the teen from the female Guardian.

"Jack!"

"Oh. Didn't he tell you?" Pitch asked, feigning shock. "He no longer answers to that. He doesn't have a name, isn't that right, Pet?"

Jack looked down in shame. "Yes, Master."

"Ya've taken his staff, his freedom and now his identity?!" Aster yelled, finally getting up from the wheelchair. No one stopped him. They were all equally furious, however, Bunny was the only one that could form coherent sentences in an angered state. "Let. Him. Go." The Pooka growled, ready to pounce.

"No! Stop!" All the Guardians stared at Jack, who held his hands out in a signal to stop. He made eye-contact with Bunny and shook his head. "Don't." He whispered in a broken voice.

"But-"

"It seems like the boy understands the consequences if you were to try to attack."

"And what are they?" Aster challenged.

Jack winced as Pitch dug his nails into his shoulder. "I've killed your brothers before, Bunnymund. I can easily do it again."

"You will not win." North declared, deciding he had stayed quiet long enough. "We will never let you keep Jack, nor will we let you harm the children. On this, we swear."

Whilst Pitch was talking, Sandy noticed Bunny's ears twitching as if hearing a sound that wasn't there. The Pooka was staring intently at Jack who stared with equal intensity. Sandy had heard rumours about the telepathic abilities Seasonals held, so long as they maintained eye-contact and were in close vicinity of each other.

he turned his attention back to Pitch, letting the two continue their silent communication.

"...before, why would you care now?"

Those words hurt. A lot.

But Pitch was not one to lie. He preferred to dish out the harsh reality because there was no way it could be refuted. There was truth in almost everything he said.

They had left Jack alone for hundreds of years. It only reinforced the question Bunny had asked before.

Why did Jack save them?

Seeing he had caught out the Moon's chosen ones, Pitch smirked. "Come, Pet. Time to go."

North opened his mouth, ready to delay their departure, but Aster touched his shoulder, garnering his attention. The anthropomorphic rabbit shook his head lightly, his eyes conveying a secret message.

I need to tell you something. They need to leave.

Everyone turned back to Jack who mouthed four words, that would change everything, as he was whisked into the shadows and out of sight.

"I believe in you."


End file.
